The War On Darhkness
by LycoX
Summary: The message has been sent, and now the war will begin. (Sequel to A Message From Oliver Queen)
1. Medical Emergency

**Chapter 1**

 **Medical Emergency**

 **Disclaimer: Alrighty, so I've been sitting on this for too long but I feel now's the time to finally bring it forth. This is the sequel to 'A Message From Oliver Queen' that I promised called 'The War On Darhkness' and you ALL need to keep in mind that a lot of this was planned before we found out certain things in the second half of the season. Now, on with the show! Oh yeah, I also own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Oliver had sent out that message to Damien Darhk via a live broadcast through the Star City Press. Several days that saw no change in Felicity's condition even if the doctors said it wasn't anything to worry about as her body just needed the time to adjust. But worry he and the others did anyway regardless of their words. During that time, Alex had tried to talk Oliver out of the course of action he was set upon, but the archer had refused to back down as someone needed to go against Darhk before he could secure a true and final victory. The ARGUS agents, the Bratva, and the police had been all over town as well, fighting Ghosts at every turn when possible. Even Oliver and the team was out there as well taking the fight to HIVE when they were able to pull him away from Felicity's side even for only a short amount of time. So far outright war on the streets had been avoided but it was only a matter of time until it happened.

And currently, Oliver was on the steps of the hospital once more speaking with the Press after an emergency meeting had taken place the day before that effectively brought the man into the position of Mayor as the city needed a leader. A leader who had the city and its peoples' interests at heart and would do what he had to in order to protect them. "As of yesterday in an emergency meeting, I am now the Mayor of Star City and I promise to do whatever is necessary in order to make this a city that everyone can live safely in. A city that not only you can live, work, and love in, but a city to be proud of to live in." Behind him was Thea, Alex, Diggle, Curtis Holt, and Laurel in full support of him.

Curtis had been brought in after the man had proven he could be a huge help to the team after a Meta had shown up looking to do some damage to the city. Working in conjunction with STAR Labs had gotten the team the chance they needed to bring him down and he was now officially a new resident of Iron Heights. Curtis, knowing that his boss worked with the Green Arrow had insisted on being able to help them out until she had woken up. The team had reluctantly agreed and the man took a little getting used too cause of his excitability of the whole thing. Questions were fired off after Oliver had finished his statement and he did his best to answer them before heading back inside the hospital. Alex by his side informing him of what he would need to put some of his attention on now that he is the Mayor.

The man trailed off however when the sounds of gunfire could be heard from outside of the building. And when the first signs of Ghosts made their appearance from within, Thea quickly got her new love interest somewhere more safer in the hospital so that he hopefully wouldn't be attacked. Chaos was quickly happening thanks to the Ghosts as Oliver and the others moved in to start fighting back against them. The hospital staff did what they could to stay out of their way, some even helping if they were able too as Oliver fought his hardest to make it to the elevator and get to Felicity as he was worried they may try something with her. And he was certainly all too willing to not even hold back either as he punched, headbutted, kicked, and used their own guns on them to make his way to the elevator.

Bones were broken as he refused to hold back, not even caring if any of them screamed from the pain of it. He briefly wondered how things were outside for everyone before putting all his attention back on to the main issue at hand. Oliver would even have to fight off a Ghost soldier in the elevator who would unfortunately get his head shoved right into the walling of the machine. Standing in the middle of the elevator, the archer impatiently waited for the doors to open so that he could get to Felicity as his index finger and thumb rubbed together during tense moments such as this. The doors opened with a ding and he quickly had to duck into a nearby hallway to avoid the gunfire that headed his way.

One of the Ghosts even came over to see if he'd been shot, giving him the advantage he needed to take him down and use his weapon for his own needs. Quickly gunning down the other Ghosts in the process. His use of force would probably get him thrown out of the position of Mayor and even thrown into a prison cell, but he really couldn't quite care in that moment. Once he saw his opposition on the floor and very much dead, Oliver dropped the gun and continued on until a Ghost appeared out of a room with a knife to try and stab him with and even succeeding with a nick to the arm. The HIVE soldier's extended arm was something the archer used to his advantage and after grabbing the man's arm, quickly broke it, causing him to drop the knife with a scream. He then got a solid blow to the head from Oliver's fist that effectively knocked him out.

He nearly knocked out another person however when he realized he had someone behind him. Only for him to realize it was only Diggle. "Whoa! Easy man." Oliver only looked at him in slight annoyance.

"Come on." Was all he said and the two made their way to Felicity's room and outside of it was a sight that made the blood of the two men boil.

As one Donna Smoak was being held at gun point by a Ghost. "Surrender now or this woman dies!"

"Don't! Don't do it Oliver! That's ack! Not what she would want!"

"Shut up bitch!"

Glaring angrily, Oliver and Diggle took a step forward until the Ghost touched his hand gun to Donna's temple. Making the two stop in their tracks. "Well? What's it gonna be? This useless bitch's death or a surrender?"

The two men looked at one another, silently communicating with one another about what their best options were. Until all of a sudden a gunshot rang out, making the two look at Donna in horror. Only to realize that she was completely fine even if she was in tears and screaming a little. The Ghost who held her slumped to the floor after being shot in the head. "Yeah, how about neither of those huh?" Came the voice of one Captain Quentin Lance before holstering his gun.

Just in time as well for Donna to come rushing into his arms with a small leap. "Oh thank God Quentin!" Cried out the woman before kissing him senselessly.

Oliver and Diggle breathed out a sigh of relief at the thankful intervention by the good Captain as that could have potentially gone so much worse. Oliver then broke into a run and once inside, he froze at the sight of a lone Ghost standing way too damn close to Felicity for his liking. The Ghost attempted to shoot him with a hand gun but was quickly gunned down by Diggle instead. Stepping over the body, Oliver checked her over as best he could but he knew the doctors would have to tell him if there was anything wrong that he was missing. And so they would once order was restored to normal and the Ghosts who were still alive were taken away to jail and most likely prison for life. The group, Oliver and Donna in particular were relieved to hear that nothing was wrong with Felicity. Making the archer feel that perhaps he had gotten there just in time before anything could be done.

Hugs were given once hearing the news and when Alex cleared his throat, Oliver looked to him wondering what the Hell the man wanted at a time like this. Alex, seeing the expectant if slightly annoyed expression on his boss' face quickly started talking. "The uhh, the Press are out there waiting to hear from you." The man informed him nervously.

Oliver gave off a slight growl before walking away and once he made his way to the steps, the sight of him looking a bit bloody and disheveled was a sight to behold for the Press members in attendance and those watching at home. Questions immediately were shot out at him until he raised his hands for quiet and thankfully getting it. "Now I know you all have a lot of questions that need answers. Yes, we were just attacked by the Ghosts Damien Darhk and HIVE employ. Unfortunately this attack cost lives on our side but this I believe will only spur us further to keep fighting. Not just for ourselves and the city's future, but for those whose lives were taken far too soon. As how could we not? As to not do so wouldn't honor their memories."

He paused afterwards and took in the surrounding areas as cameras flashed and questions were fired once again. The chaotic aftermath of the area only steeling the man's resolve as he looked back into the cameras with an expression of firmness seen on his face. "WE are still here and WE are NOT going anywhere. And that is something I hope you keep in mind Mr. Darhk. Now… If you'll excuse me, I need to be with my fiance. My Chief of Staff will handle any questions you may have."

Giving a nod to Alex, who was a bit surprised by that, made his way back inside the hospital as the man stepped forward to begin answering any and all questions to the best of his ability. As he did so, elsewhere in the city at the Darhk Estate, Damien Darhk himself could be seen standing near the tv watching the news. "Hmm, well I guess I should be quaking in my boots with fear and maybe even rage." Remarked the man offhandedly.

A feminine scoff could be heard, making the man smile as he looked upon his wife Ruve. "He's a fool if he truly believes we've been hurt by this."

And if possible, Darhk's smile got even wider. "And trust me my dear, he'll soon be learning of that reality very soon." Oh he indeed would as all was going according to his plan. A plan that would see Oliver Queen on his knees before Darhk himself ended him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this first chapter! I think you're all gonna like the twists and turns I have in store for this fic. Until next time and R and R!**


	2. Financial Assets

**Chapter 2**

 **Financial Assets**

 **Disclaimer: Well, I'd say the response to the first chapter has been pretty awesomely positive! So Hell to the yeah on that! Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here. Course if I did, I probably wouldn't be here right now writing this. As for the guest theory about Darhk flooding the planet, I could believe that considering who it is doing the writing for the show.**

* * *

In the days and weeks following the attack on the hospital, life went on despite the attacks through out the city. Felicity had yet to wake up and if it wasn't for the support of those around him, Oliver no doubt would have fallen deep into the darkness that sometimes came to the surface during fights with Ghosts and HIVE employed Metas. In one of the attempts to garner some positive morale for everyone in the city as well as funds, Thea had come up with the idea of t-shirts with the slogan 'I Ain't Afraid Of No Ghostly HIVE' similar to that of the Ghostbusters image from the movies. It had turned out to be a hit, even if Darhk had found it amusing and posted a picture of himself online wearing the shirt with a big smile on his face and a thumb's up. As the fight went on against Darhk and HIVE, Oliver reached out to Walter in a bid to finally re-gain everything the Queens had lost thanks to Isabel and Slade's mechinations.

A bid that thankfully worked, even though while they were not able to re-gain the building that was now Palmer Tech. They did have the rights once again to the Queen Consolidated name and even set up a base of operations for the re-born company out in the Glades that only hired people from there with Walter as the head of everything. Verdant was even brought back to add a little more where money is concerned. Walter had even given Oliver the idea of going after Darhk's financial assets in order to help cripple the man and he quickly ran with it, even making use of ARGUS and the Bratva's shadier methods to do it. And drawing the ire of Darhk's wife Ruve in the process, who already had been quite vocal in her anti Queen Mayor stance. Even going so far as to try and get him removed from office due to his actions at the hospital but failing to do so since everyone had no desire to lose a leader who was actually doing everything he could for them.

During all this, the team would deal with the likes of Lonnie Machin once again, even calling in Barry to ensure the man would not be able to escape once Oliver's use for him where Darhk was concerned was over with. The man would end up as a guest of Waller's in the aftermath and would end up with a bullet hole in his knee during the Shadowspire take over of the organization. Which also saw Barry aiding the team once again that sawAmanda Waller living through it all thanks to his involvement. Waller would end up owing them a favor that they'd later collect on when it came to Roy after he returned to town thanks to Felicity's father who is known as The Calculator. A man who would most certainly give Curtis a run for his money in the computer hacking department. Nyssa would even show up as well after that was dealt with, along with a cure for Thea's condition.

Oliver, already fed up with Malcolm and his manipulations agreed to his 'wife's conditions with only John and Curtis having any real issues with it. And with Nyssa hidden, she would witness Oliver himself stab the manipulative man in the heart and give her the ring that would make her Ra's Al Ghul as was her right. Further adding to Oliver's side in his fight against HIVE now that he had a more willing LoA fighting next to him that he actually could trust. The favor Waller owed them would be used to help bring Roy back from the dead legally and clear his name so that the law wouldn't be able to come after him for outing himself as the Arrow the previous year. Making for him to be able to re-join the team and making for a very happy Thea in the process. Which at first caused an issue or two with Alex but he backed off when he saw the very real and strong feelings the two still had for one another.

Thankfully this wouldn't cause any problems for the group at large considering his role in the Mayor's office. Felicity's father would even wind up in prison thanks to Donna after some encouragement from Quentin since the man couldn't be allowed to run about causing chaos. Oliver would even convince Jessica Danforth to be his Deputy Mayor to show that she could not be ran off by those looking to see her done away with. And while she had been reluctant at first, her daughter ended up giving her the final bit of encouragement she needed to accept Oliver's offer. Her involvement in the Mayor's office would annoy Darhk as she would further help implement ways to boost the city's morale. Prompting him to have his men attack key water lines in the city and only really succeeding in destroying two of them thanks to the joint effort of ARGUS, Bratva, and Team Arrow keeping them from doing more damage. But despite that, Darhk wasn't too concerned thanks to the much larger plan involving Genesis even if the command structure at HIVE was over the whole thing in Star City.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this even if it was something of a fix it up chapter in certain areas regarding people like Roy and Waller. Cause screw Waller dying man. I figured the extra cash flow for Oliver would be a helpful thing since it seems like the writers are never gonna allow him to get his family fortune back. And thank you Wikepedia for episode descriptions! R and R!**


	3. Propaganda

**Chapter 3**

 **Propaganda**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And this is kind of an interesting chapter in its own right considering what I'm attempting here. Also, a few things I want to address concerning a few guest reviews for the second chapter. First, regarding Andy Diggle, he has been captured, I just for some reason didn't think to mention it. But he is a guest at the Bunker. Now for the more problematic issues I had… A Christmas Baby? Are you freaking serious? Felicity could BARELY handle the fact he already had a kid LONG before he met her. So I really doubt she'd handle being pregnant all that well. Not to mention they aren't even together right now for that to even be remotely a thing and they haven't even been together a year for baby making to be a real serious thing between them.**

 **Hell, marriage shouldn't even be a serious thought for those two considering how young their relationship is for that matter. Just cause EBR promised a happy ending doesn't necessarily mean a baby. Hell, she's probably doing mis-direction anyway to keep people on their toes or whatever. The whole damn baby concept, especially for Christmas is way too Fanfic status and something I will NEVER write I can tell you that much. Also, at this point in his life, Oliver does NOT need a baby running around considering all he's doing. Maybe later in life but now? Absolutely not. Thirdly, John Diggle cheating… Yeah, highly unlikely considering how devoted he is to his wife and daughter. Both whom are still alive I might add.**

* * *

A gray wall can be seen as music is heard playing in the background. Music that quickly ups the speed as the camera moves and zooms in on several people fighting. Several of which are the Star City Vigilantes known as the Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Black Canary as they all fight a group of Ghosts. As the camera gets closer, it catches the Green Arrow punching a Ghost in the jaw before he looks at the camera and begins to speak with his voice manipulator hiding his real voice. "A hard night of fighting Ghosts is a lot like exercise. It leaves you a little tired and a bit hungry but feeling a lot better about yourself. Though I seriously would recommend a different form of exercise that's less likely to get you hurt."

He then helped a Ghost launch into the air and meet a hard surface that allowed for viewers to hear the HIVE soldier groan. The green clad vigilante then brought a bottle into view for everyone and pointed at it. "But when you're in need of a boost after a hard day or even night's exercise, try a bottle of Light's Energy. Gauranteed to help chase away that pesky Darhk cloud of exhaustion."

The camera then went away from the Green Arrow to land on the Black Canary. Who had just flipped a Ghost over with her baton. "I personally find that Light's Energy doesn't just help when fighting Ghosts, but also in everyday things."

A scene shift then happened, showing the Black Canary doing everyday things while in her costume. Such as writing out a check, filing paper work, going for a coffee run with Speedy, working out with Spartan and Arsenal, and even doing the laundry. Eventually returning to the Black Canary just in time as she round house kicked a Ghost in the head. Turning towards the camera with a smirk on her lips, she uncapped the bottle and took a long drink and gave a satisfying sigh afterwards. "Don't hesitate to chase away that everyday Darhkness."

Things then shifted over to Arsenal as he helped two Ghosts to connect their heads together and when he saw the camera, he gave it a smirk and a nod. "Why bother wasting time with the Darhkness when you can be in the Light? We've got way better dental plans after all." He then bared his teeth in a toothy smile to show off his pearly whites that had a sparkle appear.

The screen went dark after that, only to switch to another scene soon afterwards. This time with a clean shaven Oliver Queen himself in a business suit drinking a bottle of Light's Energy. He let out his own satisfied sigh after pulling the bottle away from his lips. Looking to the camera with a bright and wide smile on his face, he then started to talk. "I'm Mayor Queen and I approve this message. And I hope you enjoy a bottle of Light's Energy today!"

The screen went dark once again afterwards and Oliver in his chair at City Hall gave an approving nod to it. This commercial had been the latest in a string of anti Darhk propaganda creatively brought on by Thea who would make use of a few items from some companies in the city. Which had been a risky move but Darhk had yet to do anything to them. Making some figure that he probably decided not to waste his time on them. Ruve Adams however had made a commercial of her own that only further caused people to support Oliver rather then her. Especially after starting up a Baseball game with some kids out in the Glades. Thea and Roy had even done a commercial featuring the city's Bay area, giving out reasons for why they shouldn't let Darhk mess it up and to help keep it clean. Even showing a scene with the Diggle family having a picnic at the beach and enjoying themselves.

Propaganda, much like the fighting, t-shirts, and financial assets was just one more thing to be used against Darhk and HIVE. And it was something they were using to the best of their ability considering it was pretty much war now between the Light and the Darhk.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I will say though that the whole Genesis bit that was talked about does sound neat as its not something I had even thought about. It'll be interesting to see if that's actually where the show goes with that whole thing. As for Barry… Well… Anything's certainly possible. Anyways… Hope you all enjoyed this!**


	4. Demolition and Children

**Chapter 4**

 **Demolition**

 **And**

 **Children**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. As for a Guest asking me about what I would prefer instead when it came to season 4's ending, yeah, I wouldn't mind a personal reflection type thing since happy endings can't ALWAYS be a thing. This is a comic book tv show after all. I think Diggle's already had his big 'not thinking straight' moment when it came to attacking Ruve Adams. And Lyla would probably throw his ass in a dark cold cell for the rest of his life if he cheated like a dumbass. I don't think he would even admit to Carly that he killed Andy since she doesn't even know he's alive. Especially if he wanted to protect her and AJ's memory of the guy.**

 **Nora will probably become a cliché revenge seeker in the future as this is the CW after all. Also, good guess on future chapter titles but come on now, do I really seem THAT cliché? I think bringing back Laurel in the future would cheapen the post death experience. I mean its bad enough that Marvel and DC barely have any kind of respect for the dead aside from maybe Bruce Wayne's parents, Uncle Ben, and Gwen Stacy. But that's just me. Anyways… On with the show!**

* * *

 **March 23rd, 2016**

As late March hit, the war showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. At one point, Darhk had gone after Oliver's son William after the man had the good Mayor discreetly followed a few times to Central City. Darhk had even sent a team known as Demolition after Quentin due to the good Captain's betrayal of him. Almost killing him and the others in the process and allowing for Donna Smoak to learn of certain truths as Laurel had thought it'd be a good idea to hide the woman down in the Bunker until the Demolition Team had been stopped. Oliver hadn't been exactly happy about it but knew it was for the best and was glad Felicity's mother had taken it better then he thought she would. Donna even loudly proclaimed of how proud she was of her daughter for using her skills in a way that was beneficial rather then harmful compared to her father. Samantha showing up a day later after the Demolition Team was finally taken care of in a panic only served to bring forth an info bomb for certain team members.

Mostly Quentin and Laurel considering the timing of William's conception. And after a small freak out of Laurel's in her apartment with her dad, the vigilante lawyer got on with helping find her ex's son. Which brought in both Constantine and Vixen. Constantine proved to be an annoyance to Vixen considering his cheesy pick up lines but was at least handy in telling her more information about her necklace and its powers. With the two's magical powers involved, Oliver and the team were able to get William safely back and Constantine would even set up a spell that would keep anyone from being able to focus on any harmful planning involving the young boy. Thus making it so that him and Samantha wouldn't have to leave Central City for a more safer life. Oliver was fairly happy with the fact that he didn't even have to hide who he was from his son.

Well, that he's the boy's father anyway. As telling him he's the Green Arrow probably would have been a bad idea. While Vixen had to return back home, Constantine wound up staying since they needed a magic user on their side considering Darhk and all. Quentin's description of the source of Darhk's power had Oliver later rubbing his face in irritation as he had thought that thing was safely in ARGUS custody. Even Waller had thought so too until it was shown that they had a fake in their custody and giving more than one person the unfortunate realization that it seemed HIVE had managed to infiltrate them at some point without them even realizing it. Constantine swore to Oliver that if they managed to get ahold of the nuisance, he'd be taking the thing to a nice little hidey hole of his that even Darhk would have trouble finding and gaining access too. Cupid showing up would further Waller's determination to root out any suspected HIVE involvement at ARGUS since her being in Star and her spine explosive being deactivated shouldn't have been a thing.

Her going after high profile couples had Oliver enlisting Laurel's aid in tricking the unstable woman to come after them. And while it had only been a plan to draw her out, the emotional aspect of it felt entirely too real for both of them considering their pasts. Not to mention the fact Laurel had been a form of support for him due to Felicity's comatose state. After the success of capturing Cupid, Oliver faced another propaganda attack by Ruve in her quest to see him thrown out of office. Something that finally made Oliver fed up enough to ask Curtis to find anything he could that they could use against her, such as proof of her connections with Damien Darhk. A task that was further helped by an ARGUS tech who had her own ax to grind when it came to Ruve. Once the evidence had been gathered, Oliver had a commercial made with him starring in it and exposed every single detail there was to know about Ruve.

Forcing her to go underground as she could no longer be in public and making Darhk retaliate by destroying an orphanage and making the children there only temporarily homeless thanks to the fact that Oliver made use of the family home to give them somewhere to live until their orphanage could be re-built. Which only further prompted Darhk to attack again and this time, it ended up costing the lives of over twenty Bratva soldiers. Serving to greatly infuriate the organization and making them crack down even harder against Ghost operatives. Anatoly had even suggested making Andy Diggle a prime example of Darhk's mechinations even though the man himself had been more than willing to work for the HIVE magic user without the use of the mind controlling pill. A suggestion that had brought about a big argument between Oliver and John Diggle, an argument that would see Anatoly's suggestion put to the side as Carly and AJ did not need that kind of thing being out in the open like that.

Though Andy would find himself a guest of ARGUS' special prison out at Lian Yu in order to keep any HIVE allies from freeing or allowing him to cause more problems from within. Little did any of them know that things were about to pick up in a pretty big way very soon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Cause the constant excuse of Matt Ryan's Constantine being conveniently in Hell can only be believable for so long.**


	5. Emotional Assassin

**Chapter 5**

 **Emotional Assassin**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And I gotta say, the response to this has been absolutely fantastic and I am loving it. Also a few points to respond too for Mr. Guest Reviewer, which… Would it kill ya to sign in!? I honestly forgot about Constantine being scared when it came to Darhk but the almost constant use of he's in Hell got old in my view. Which I've already said so yeah. No doubt it did hurt her pride as she seems like she would be a very prideful woman. I actually like that idea about Nora Darhk (whom I didn't even know her first name to be honest so thanks for that) going to live with Samantha and William. Though would Social Services really allow for that considering where she comes from and the fact Samantha's a single parent?**

 **As for your last point, not to worry my friend. Felicity's condition is in good hands. And I mean good, good hands where her fate is concerned. Now… On with the show!**

* * *

 **March 26th, 2016 at City Hall**

Several days had passed since Andy Diggle had placed at the prison on Lian Yu and things had been surprisingly quiet as well since then. Making for some slight paranoia on the parts of Oliver, Waller, Lance, and Anatoly. Whom Lance was greatly surprised about Oliver even knowing and being a freaking Bratva Captain of all things. A private talk with the archer had assured the man that he had never taken part in the more unsavory aspects of the organization that involved human trafficking. Though whether or not he'd been lying was something Lance wasn't sure about but left it alone as he wasn't sure he even wanted to go digging there. Currently Oliver himself was on the front steps of City Hall giving a press conference. "The past few days have been wonderfully quiet and while it has me on edge as who knows what Damien Darhk and HIVE have in mind, I'm still making a small attempt to enjoy the quiet. Though I strongly wish my fiance Felicity Smoak was able to enjoy it with me. Which I strongly urge all of you to enjoy the peace for as long as it lasts as you may never know what day could be yours or a loved one's last."

Reporters fired questions after that and one in particular had the man answer it. "I strongly believe that before long, the war against Damien Darhk and HIVE will come to its end. Especially with my fellow citizens, along with ARGUS and other individuals being willing enough to help us as we are stronger together when uni-" He was suddenly cut off as a bullet hit him in the chest, causing panic as he fell to the ground with Diggle soon next to him and yelling for an ambulance.

ARGUS and police officers were scrambling to find where the shooter was but so far were unable to find him or her. Across the street on one of the highest floors of a building was a man in a blue armored outfit with a blue mask that had jet black eye pieces to go along with it. He was crouched down as he calmly dis-assembled his sniper rifle to place back in the case and when his cell phone rang, the man paused in his task to answer it. "Thanatos." Answered the sniper.

" _Just saw the good work on television Mr. Thanatos, keep up the excellent work!_ " Came the jovial voice of one Damian Darhk.

"As you command, it shall be done Master Darhk."

A chuckle could be heard from Darhk before the line disconnected and Thanatos then went back to his work. And before long, he was on his way back to base and not catching anyone's interest thanks to the fact Oliver had been shot.

 **The Beach of Lian Yu**

Oliver was confused as he found himself staring into the crashing waves of the ocean against the hardened surfaces and sand of Lian Yu. As he could have sworn he was just in Star City and feeling a bullet hit him. Unless he was just having a fever dream again which would really just be sucky for his luck. Which would make sense anyway as why the Hell would the city get re-named to Star anyway!? He was drawn from his thoughts as a hand touched him on the shoulder, making him look back and seeing the smiling face of Shado. S-S-Shado!?" Spoke the man stunnedly as he turned around fully and placed a hand on her face that she leaned into.

"Another fever dream again Baobei?"

He could only nod at that. "Here is to hoping that that will have been the final one." Came her soft voice as for her, those dreams were worrisome.

Especially with the fact that Oliver tended to end up in various areas on the island after each dream without him even realizing it. "Come, let us head back to the plane." Reaching down for his free hand, she grabbed it and started to walk away. While Oliver was so happy to have found himself such an amazing and caring woman like Shado.

It was then that he awoke with a gasp and some pain as he tried to sit up. "Whoa! Easy Ollie!" Came the concerned voice of one Thea Queen.

"Thea?"

"Yeah, who else?" Asked the girl jokingly.

"Where…? Where am I?"

She looked at him in concern before replying. "At the hospital, you were shot at the press conference remember?"

As he looked up at her while blinking in surprise, memories started to flood him as everything came back to him. Making him realize that he'd just been dreaming about Lian Yu and Shado. "Oh."

Then he got a serious look on his face. "Did they find whoever shot me?"

Thea shook her head and then had to stop him from trying to get out of the bed. "Would you stop!? You were shot for God's sake Ollie! That bullet had poison in it!"

He looked up at her in shock over that one. "Like Curare?"

"Um, no. Something none of the doctors had ever seen before actually. If it wasn't for those herbs from the island you probably wouldn't have made it." And God had that been a scary thought!

Oliver closed his eyes as he leaned back into the bed, trying to shake off the image of Shado from his mind while attempting to block out any pain he was feeling. The fact he was shot by a sniper using poison was worrisome as it just felt too much like Floyd Lawton. And whoever this sniper was, there was no telling what they would do next. Especially if they were working for HIVE like he thinks this one is. The doctor soon came in after Thea got him and it wasn't long before the others started showing up after she called them. Lamb had been iffy about the herbs but he couldn't deny the progress they had made in helping eradicate the poison from Oliver's system. Oliver would be forced to stay in the hospital for several days much to his dislike as he'd rather be out in the streets hunting down whoever shot him.

But at least he was able to spend more time by Felicity's bed so that was something for him at least. After he was finally and thankfully released, he and Jessica Danforth on the steps of the hospital publically condemned the cowardly attack on him and eagerly looked forward to the arrest of the one who had done it. Which got him a visit later that night at the loft where he was thankfully alone at the time. His visitor being none other then Thanatos himself as he smashed through one of the windows and immediately went after Oliver. The archer gave as good as he got, even if it was somewhat hard thanks to the gunshot wound he was still recovering from in the chest. Thankfully however, Laurel, Roy, Constantine, Diggle, and Thea showed up to help him fight the intruder. Each of them thankful for the fact that Curtis had installed some cameras while Oliver had been in the hospital in the event of something happening.

Their opponent proved to be a challenge and if it wasn't for Constantine's spur of the moment idea to use a little magic to make a curtain wrap around the man's legs, the fight would have probably gone on longer and an injury or worse would have been bound to have happened. Thanatos' head hit with an audible thump on the floor as the British magic man muttered lowly for a binding spell to be placed on him, trapping him where he lay. Oliver stalked forward to find out just who the Hell the man was under the mask and when he pulled it off, what he found shocked not only him but the others greatly. As the man under the mask was none other then Tommy Merlyn himself in need of a shave. Oliver stumbled back in shock at the sight of him as it shouldn't be possible! "T-Tommy!?" Voiced Laurel in a stunned tone of voice.

He moved his head up to look at them and there was not a trace of emotion to be found. "That name has no meaning to me." Replied the man monotonely.

Both Laurel and Thea shook their heads in denial, not wanting to believe that this was Tommy as the Tommy they knew was a good soul who always had a smile on his lips and happiness to be heard in his voice. Diggle wondered if Darhk's own private Lazarus Pit was somehow responsible for this and Constantine admitted it was certainly possible. Though the fact the man before them hadn't had any sort of fighting skills prior to his death and now apparently did was troubling for the British figure. As it spoke of some potentially very dark magics that may have been involved in order to make him seem like such a well trained fighter. "Alright then mate, it looks to me like you're gonna be a guest with us for awhile. Hopefully I can fix whatever dodgy bollocks Darhk and his mates have done to ya." Voiced the man with a plan of action since the others aside from Diggle were a bit out of sorts with this particular revelation.

Not that he could blame them mind you as it wasn't everyday someone showed up back from the dead and apparently a well trained assassin as well. _Damned barmy blighters messin' about with things that should be left well enough alone._ Groused the man in his head.

Diggle moved forward with some cuffs but it seemed the universe would have other ideas however. "I'm afraid that will not be possible John Constantine." Spoke up Tommy and garnering more than one look of confusion.

"Considerin' your current state of affairs mate, I think it certainly is possible."

And as if to prove the man wrong, Tommy was somehow up in a flash with a smoke bomb going off that had everyone coughing. Once the smoke was cleared, their old friend was gone from the loft save for his mask. Oliver would be too stunned to do much and prodding from Constantine and Diggle would help get the girls into doing anything to try and find him. Laurel would even reach out to Nyssa in the hopes her friend somehow possibly knew anything, but the lack of response from her was greatly troubling considering how punctual she normally was when it came to responding. Once past his shock and able to come up with something to say, Oliver would go before a press conference with a picture of Tommy with a warning for everyone to be on the look out for the man who had the face of his brother in all but blood. As he was armed and highly dangerous.

If anything, this war had just gotten even more personal then it already had been after he and Felicity had been shot at in the limo. And it motivated him that much harder to see Darhk and HIVE at its end before they committed even more abominable actions.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Chances are if you read my Suicide Protection story, you may remember that Thanatos was first introduced there. And the plan had been to make the reveal about him a story or so later after the events of that one. But lack of feedback and the like had been fairly horrible, prompting me to decide to end that particular line of stories since I felt there was no real reason to continue if there wasn't much interest. Up Next: A look into a problem Nyssa and the League of Assassins are being forced to deal with. Now for some other responses. Not sure what the 'R' word is so you may want to explain that one for me. That's as good a guess as any other I reckon with the lack of summary. It'd be cheesy if Black Siren went bad partly cause of Oliver dying. But that's just me and my view. Could be she fell heavy into drinking instead of her father and its what leads her to being a bad guy. R and R!**


	6. Under Seige

**Chapter 6**

 **Under Siege**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And really, Felicity couldn't let Oliver go on the magical mystery tour on his own? He is a big boy and can handle himself you know. Why Diggle lied to Lyla about what actually happened with his brother is beyond me and that's likely to come back and bite him in the ass possibly. As for Alex, I'm unsure about that guy now as either he's a genuine good guy who is possibly being drugged by Ruve and Co, or is a bad guy. Though if he was a bad guy, I doubt he would be having to take those pills. As for Black Siren, I like that possibility regarding her that the Guest reviewer mentioned, and if something like what you were talking about doesn't happen? Well, there's always fanfiction to fix that if the show runners don't try for that sort of thing. Especially with the whole Justice Society thing.**

 **As for the other guest reviewer mentioning long term consequences, I can only think that maybe there could be considering he lied about what actually happened with Andy. Though hopefully it doesn't lead to a divorce. And well… I guess you could call it an extreme version of a Bible re-enactment with those missiles! As for Constantine, he'll probably go and end up back in Hell just so he's inconveniently gone again so that they have to turn elsewhere. And while I like talking about the show with you two and others, I would like it if you two actually commented on the story itself rather then using the review system to discuss the show all the time. That's what PM's are for ultimately where the show discussion is concerned. Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Thursday, March 31st 2016 in Nanda Parbat**

For some time now, things had been a bit troubling for Nyssa and the League of Assassins in Nanda Parbat. And it had all began about a day or two after she had taken over as the new Ra's Al Ghul as per her right. A civil war of sorts had erupted between those loyal to her and those still loyal to Malcolm Merlyn, prompting fighting between the two groups until Nyssa's side had won and did away with the remaining Merlyn Loyalists. But then HIVE started making appearances in the area and even making random attacks on their home. Some of the Ghosts had been caught and executed for their actions but it seemed that wasn't going to deter HIVE and Damien Darhk any as they continued to increase their attacks on Nanda Parbat. Making it so that Nyssa was only really able to provide Oliver only a ten man contingent of League fighters to help aide in his war back in Star City. HIVE's use of more advanced weaponry had made some considerable inroads in taking ground as they advanced each day towards Nanda Parbat.

Which only prompted to make use of the weaponry her father never cared for but kept around anyway in case it was needed when their more archaic ways weren't as effective. And to top it off, Nanda Parbat was also recently home to a large number of Kahndaqian refugees who had fled their native homeland after a war had gone horribly wrong for their side. Her father and the King of Kahndaq had been allies, and it was still something that was continued with her now in the role of Ra's Al Ghul. And allowing the King's people a safe place to stay was the least the woman could do. Though when she had woken up that morning she had a troubling feeling deep within her that caused Nyssa to ensure the women, children, and those who could not fight to be evacuated safely until they could be allowed to safely return. And when the fighting started shortly afterwards and a bit more intensely then usual, Nyssa was glad she had done so in that moment.

An explosion could be heard from the outside from a distance and Nyssa had the feeling that was thanks to their explosives expert Qunbila. She was on a fast pace to reach the second level above the gates while League members and soldiers of Kahndaq ran about the place in preparation for what was to possibly come. Once there, she took a look around at the area in front of her and could spot quite a few League members fighting against some of the Ghosts as explosions and the like erupted all around them. A young man came up next to her with a frown on his face as he started to speak in his native tongue about how he felt what these fools were doing was sickening and needed to be stopped. A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to stop what he was saying as he looked up to his father who told him to stay calm as now wasn't the time to be wasting his energy on rants about their enemy. Farhan nodded even if he felt a little wasted energy wouldn't hurt but he wasn't about to go against his father.

"FOR THE DEMON!" Roared out one Rashiq Qutil as he and several of his League brethren rushed out of the gate to engage in battle with the despised Ghosts.

Rashiq was perhaps one of the fastest League members there was as he had spent years perfecting his craft in the art of the fast kill. Nyssa felt that perhaps she needed to be down there and ordered her men to keep doing as they were above the gates. She then quickly made her way down to the gates and was on her way to the field. To her surprise however, Farhan and his father were with her with their swords drawn but she would choose to say nothing though feeling a might bit pleased that her Kahndaqian allies would be so willing to join her in battle. Though she was unsure of Farhan's skills considering his age but she would come to see she had nothing to worry about as he proved to be an excellent father. Father and son fought back to back against the Ghosts and even used their weapons against them when able.

As Nyssa fought on with her fellow League brethren and Kahndaqian allies, a fellow assassin would come flying down at her feet with a loud groan. "M-Master Ra's… The… The enemy of Al-Sah-Him m-m-marches f-forward…." Got out the man after she brought him into her arms but only to die after delivering his warning.

Gently placing him down, she recited the prayer for him and then thanked the man for his words. Once standing back at her full height, Nyssa looked ahead and saw the one known as Damien Darhk himself, casually strutting along like he was merely on a walk at the park. A sight that greatly angered the woman but she knew better then to charge at him considering the magics at his disposal. She yelled an order to Qunbila and the man quickly complied and sent an explosive towards Darhk and at first she and the others had been hopeful that he was actually dead after that. But then the man came through the smoak with a smile on his lips as he kept casually walking unharmed and dirt free. Frowning to herself, Nyssa ordered for another explosive to be sent his way but only received the same result. Making her curse in annoyance as she ordered for a retreat back into the halls of Nanda Parbat as every leader worth their salt did not engage an enemy unless they knew for a certainty that they could win.

And she knew that attempting to fight against Damien Darhk would be fool hardy at best and would likely result in death. They all quickly made their way inside and barricaded the door heavily in order to keep Darhk and his soldiers out. Though Nyssa had the feeling it would only be a hindrance for a short time considering the fire power and magics at his disposal. Farhan could be heard muttering angrily about the retreat, only to be hit on the side of his head by his father and making him quiet down. They made their way to the chamber that was once home of the Lazarus Pit until the ascended Heir had destroyed it after Sara had been brought back. There, she, Farhan, his father, Rashiq, and several other League members waited with their swords at the ready for the enemy to possibly arrive.

After they had left the main gates, efforts had quickly been made to open it up once Darhk had gotten to it. And after a rather big explosion, the man made his way inside. "Knock knock, anybody home? I hope so cause I really need to let you know about your door." Remarked the man to the empty space in front of him.

Several of his Ghosts came up behind him and he looked at them. "Huh, guess they must be out." He told them with a shrug before walking onwards.

He encountered some minor resistance on the way to where the Lazarus Pit was kept, though the resistance he met was pitiful at best as they were all rather easy to snap their necks with the use of his magics. At one point he even looked back to his men again and gave them an apology. "Sorry fellas, I know you boys probably want to shoot something but this is just so gosh darn fun for me to do. Its almost like… Exercise almost."

Chuckling to himself as he and his men finally made it to the doors of the chamber where the Pit was kept, he walked up to the doors and opened them. Revealing Nyssa and her compatriots on the other side. "Ah! There you are! I was beginning to think no one was home!" Commented the man with a smile as he made his way inside.

"It is rude to come inside someone's home when not invited. Especially if they are not even here." Remarked Nyssa calmly as she kept her sword at the ready.

Darhk just chuckled. "Well, fortunately for me you are here. And I gotta tell ya, the repair bill for the front doors? Ooh, that's gonna be pricy."

Farhan spoke up and insulted the man in his native tongue, making Darhk look at him. "Gosh, you've got a mouth on ya young man!"

And then before the young man knew what was happening, he found himself being picked up into the air. Crying out in fear as he tried in vain to break free while Darhk just smiled at the sight. Farhan's father started to make demands for his boy to be let go but was ignored for the most part. "Let him go!" Demanded Nyssa as she took a step forward.

"If you insist." And to the combined horror of both Nyssa and Farhan's father, they watched as the young man was instantly thrown hard into a far wall before falling to the ground in a heap.

His father rushed to him in a panic, fearing for the worst and starting to cry when his boy didn't respond. Nyssa looked at Darhk with loathing in her eyes while he just smirked at her, making for her to charge at him with Rashiq and the few League members with them not too far behind. Unfortunately for them, Darhk managed to easily evade all their attacks, which was something that was annoying Rashiq a lot considering his speed training. The man from HIVE then used a burst of magic to send his opponents flying away into opposite directions and then used a little more to make Nyssa rise into the air before making her come to him. "Well, well, my old friend made quite a lovely daughter didn't he? Oh, and kudos to you by the way for running with the whole 'Girl Power' thing after taking charge of the place."

"You… Will NEVER rule over Nanda Parbat!" Spat Nyssa in response.

"Hmm, I think you're wrong right there." Replied the man as he raised her finger up with his magics and used his own free hand to begin to take it off her.

Only to be interrupted with a rock to the head and making him turn to see where that damned thing had come from! A flash bang grenade then made an appearance, causing him to go blind for a short period of time and allowing for Nyssa to be let go. Who was thankful for Talibah's assistance at this point in time. Talibah helped her up and while keeping a grip on her forearm in the manner of a warrior's handshake, the African American assassin began to speak up. "My Lady, it is not safe to be here anymore as the enemy make great strides in over taking us."

Nyssa hated to hear that and knew where the woman was going with this. "And I trust your solution is for a retreat then Talibah?"

"Yes, I will remain here to hopefully try and end the blonde fool once and for all." That response was not something her master liked at all and it showed on her face.

"You can't be serious! He will surely kill you!"

Talibah nodded at that. "I am aware of this My Lady, but if I die, I do so fighting in your name."

A chuckle could be heard from Darhk after that. "So sweet that it could rot my teeth."

An insistent look was given to Nyssa after that that finally made the woman give a reluctant nod and getting one back in return. Talibah then let go of her forearm and her master stepped back as Darhk rosed up. "The Pit is no more Darhk, and soon. Soon this entire temple will be no more." Informed Nyssa.

"Oh? I do wonder how on Earth you are going to possibly pull that off." Granted, hearing that the Pit was somehow no more was a little irksome but it didn't matter in the long run anyway as the real prize was taking Nanda Parbat and that ring for himself finally.

Instead of any replies, Talibah attacked him much to his slight annoyance and it gave Nyssa enough time to utter a few words. And within seconds, she and everyone else aside from Talibah who considered this home and safety were gone thanks to a bit of magic her father and the Priestess had made use of long ago in the event of something like this possibly ever happening. Making Darhk pause for a moment after flicking his minor annoyance away. "Huh, well that was neat and I bet handy to know!"

Rumbling was then heard, making him frown as he wondered what the Hell that was! "Your time is at its end monster! The rumbling will see to that!" Called out Talibah as she stood up.

She then charged him and as the two fought in a rather one sided battle thanks to his magics being on his side, large pieces of Nanda Parbat began to fall all around them. Eventually swallowing them up whole in the end and taking the life of a brave woman who would be forever remembered by Nyssa, the League, and the Kahndaqian refugees. It'd be several hours later when Damien Darhk finally dug himself out of his burial site much to the surprise of the few Ghosts still living as they'd been attempting to try and find him in the rubble. The man staggered a little after getting out and he let out a sigh of aggravation at the destruction around him. "Have to hand it to her, she knows how to keep a man from what he wants."

He was definitely not happy with this turn of events and couldn't wait to find her again and show her that unhappiness in full! He then carefully made his way down the mountain of rubble with his men following behind as well as there was nothing he could do now thanks to the place being destroyed. Not to mention a good portion of his suit for that matter! Darhk may not have won today, but he knew that he would in the future when the opportunity presented itself where Nyssa Al Ghul was concerned. And then, at long last he would finally have what he's always felt was rightfully his. That of the mantle of Ra's Al Ghul.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Farhan, his father, Qunbila, and Rashiq are oc's of mine. Well, Rashiq is both mine and Revenant Commander's actually. Farhan, his father (to a small extent), and Qunbila all made appearances in my 'What If? Making The Call' story during the Canaries and Heirs storyline of that fic. Rashiq appeared in chapter 63's 'The Origin of Zoom'. Which had been a prompt idea from Revenant that helped birth Rashiq. Now as to where exactly Nyssa and friends vanished too? Well, that'd be telling!**

 **Up Next: As dreams of Shado begin to plague Oliver, the team begins to worry over it and Constantine starts to suspect there's more to it then they know. Special thanks to Dante 101 for the inspiration for this upcoming chapter!**


	7. To Dream A Beautiful Dream

**Chapter 7**

 **To Dream**

 **A Beautiful Dream**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And there's a reason Laurel's death hasn't been mentioned yet cause it was explained that scheduling issues got a little whacked with the two shows. And as I said before, anything Emily said is most likely mis-direction. MIS-DIRECTION. Done so in order to keep viewers watching. Also, as I've requested once before, pm me instead of using the review system to only discuss the two shows in favor of ignoring the chapter's content. I really don't want to have to ask a third time. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

 **April 10th, 2016 at The Loft**

"Oliver… Our bed is so cold without you in it." Came the voice of Shado as she leaned over to wrap her arms around her beloved archer.

"I'll be there soon, I promise. I just need to finish this speech first." Responded the man as he kept on with his typing of said speech.

Shado let out a sigh but did not remove herself from where she was. She loved that her husband was so dedicated to his city as both Green Arrow and as the Mayor but he really needed to spend a little more time as just plain old Oliver in her view. Especially since that foul man Damien Darhk had been keeping them all busy with his foolishness, making for hardly anytime for some special quality time for just the two of them. "Work my love makes for a dull Oliver Queen." Came her teasing retort as she leaned over his shoulder and lowered the laptop with a smile on her lips.

Oliver just shook his head at his wife's antics as he turned his head towards her and soon found his lips captured by her's. The two enjoyed the moment between them before he broke the kiss. "Dull huh? I'm not so sure the city would agree with that."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "If certain forms of the media and your sister are to be believed, I think the city would in fact agree with me Baobei." He chuckled at that and kissed her again before getting up.

Facing her now that he was standing up, the archer and Mayor pulled her close to him, allowing for her to wrap her arms around his neck and look into his eyes with her own love filled ones. Moments like these were true treasures in her view and she knew he likewise felt the same. They met in another kiss, more deeper then the first two as their tongues began to dance around in one another's mouths. She found herself giggling into his mouth when he picked her up, causing her legs to wrap around his waist quickly as he carried her to bed and what would assuredly be several hours worth of love making between them. The two spoke of their love for one another as they began to consumate their love.

But as they went on, Oliver grew mildly confused as he kept hearing Diggle's voice. Making for Shado to look at him in concern. "What is it Baobei?"

"I… I keep hearing Digg's voice."

" _OLIVER!_ "

"I hear nothing husband mine, proof that you need to relax more." She told him teasingly and making him give her a mock glare before kissing her neck and continuing with what he'd been doing moments ago.

" _OLIVER! Come on man, wake up!_ " Shouted the voice of one John 'Spartan' Diggle as he shook the body of his sleeping friend.

Sharing a look with Thea, Digg tried yelling at him one more time and when that didn't work, he decided to punch him. Which actually managed to do the trick even if it got him thrown down on the ground with Oliver's fist inches away from his face! "Ollie! Stop!" Came the voice of Thea and causing him to pause much to Digg's relief.

Oliver looked up at his younger sister with a look of confusion on his face. "Thea!?" Doesn't she and Digg know its rude to interrupt one's private time with their wife!?

"Yeah, its me Ollie. We were trying to wake you."

Wake him!? He already was awake thank you very much! Looking towards the bed, he noticed that Shado was no longer there. Making the archer wonder if she had high tailed it to the bathroom in embarrassment that she would get the two back for later. "Is Shado in the bathroom?"

The two shared a look with one another over that as that was greatly concerning. "Man, Shado isn't even here. You were dreaming again."

"I… I was?" Came the sad filled tone that made Thea's heart break for him as she gave him a nod.

This action made him get off of Digg and sit against his bed with a sad look on his face. The light streaming through the windows even telling him it was light out now as well rather then dark out. Ever since the shooting at the press conference, Oliver had been finding himself having more and more dreams of Shado. Sometimes making it rather difficult to get him out of bed due to how deep into his dreams that he was. The team was gradually starting to get worried about Oliver and the dreams he kept having. Donna herself wasn't too happy with the fact her daughter's fiance was having dreams about another girl, even if said girl was no longer amongst the living.

But she had kept that to herself since she wasn't looking to cause problems. Another troubling aspect about the dreams is that Oliver seemed to be having hallucinations about the long lost woman as well. Constantine was even beginning to suspect something more may be going on but so far had kept quiet as he wanted to observe the situation before saying or doing anything. After getting in the night before, Oiver had immediately gone to bed after dealing with a few Ghost attacks and a few bold crooks for that matter that had kept him out pretty late before finally calling it a night. Letting out a heavy sigh, he forced himself off the floor and headed to the bathroom without even looking Thea and Digg's way. "These dreams are getting way too real." Commented Thea with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with that."

"Speak with Constantine?"

"Probably a good idea." Agreed Diggle and he hoped the man had an answer for all this.

Later, after getting freshened up and enjoying some breakfast. The three headed out for the hospital so that Oliver could visit with Felicity for a bit before heading on to City Hall to handle city business. And after a little quality time with his Girl Friday, they headed out to City Hall and the drive there would be when things would make for an alarming turn. In the backseat since Thea had beaten him to the front seat much to her amusement, he spotted Shado out of the corner of his eye, making him look to the passenger side of the backseat. "A good friend to always visit Felicity before heading to work Baobei." Came her soft voice that was music to his ears.

"Its the least I can do for her. She's in this position because of Darhk and for all we know, he's doing something to keep her from waking up." Replied the archer grimly as he looked at his beloved Shado.

"That is a truly troubling possibility my husband. And if that is the case, we will end it soon enough." She replied firmly and reached over to squeeze his hand.

Unknown to Oliver, Digg and Thea shared looks once again as he was literally talking to thin air. After they got to City Hall, Digg made a call to Constantine and the man made a noise after being informed of the latest development. " _See if ya can get him here durin' his lunch hour as I'm gonna need to make with the magics to see what's goin' on in that head of his._ "

"Roger that." Digg replied before hanging up the phone and giving a nod to a concerned Thea.

However that would be a plan that would prove to be a bit harder then anticipated as things got rather busy when the lunch hour hit, forcing Oliver to eat as he handled business with a few individuals such as Walter and other businessmen. Even discussing patrol routes with Anatoly for the night at one point over the phone. Around three during a brief break would see Oliver run a hand down his face with a tired sigh escaping him. He then felt hands on his shoulders and sagged in contentment as those magic hands worked their magic on them. "Far too tense Oliver. Keep going like this with little in the way of breaks and you'll end up going gray sooner then you think."

"Hey, I think it'll be worth it." He told her with a slight shrug.

"Hmm… You may have something there my love."

Oliver closed his eyes in contentment as she continued her massage and completely missing the concerned looks he was getting from not only Alex but Jessica as well as they'd been in the room with him. Alex immediately went to go have a private word with Thea about all this and she was quick to tell him it was going to be handled privately and to keep it between himself and Jessica only. The man gave a nod and went to go speak with the Deputy Mayor to let her know what was going on. It'd be around eight that night when Oliver finally showed up at the Bunker and tensed when saw the somewhat grim expression on Constantine's face.

Along with the worried looks everyone else was giving him. "What? Is something wrong? Is Felicity…?" God he couldn't even say the words!

"No! Everything's just fine Ollie." Promised Laurel quickly as she came up to him.

He let out a sigh of relief as he went to sit down at the team's meeting table. "Well, maybe not everything's fine. What with you seeing some girl and all." Spoke up Roy at the training mats and getting a glare for it from not only Thea but Digg and Laurel too.

Turning to his protege with a glare of his own, Oliver quickly spoke up in his own defense. "I am NOT seeing some girl." Came the heated reply.

"Ollie… You kind of are. You've been dreaming a lot about Shado and even having hallucinations of her in the middle of the day. Even right in front of Alex and Jessica!" Informed Thea as she leaned up against the table with her arms crossed.

Oliver it seemed had the thought it wasn't anything to worry about and said as much. "Mate, its clear you aren't just a bit knackered from the whole double life bit you got goin' on."

"Then what do you think it is John?"

"I think its ol' Darhk at work." Oliver shook his head at that.

"Come on John, he only has that idol and as far as I know, that thing can't do that sort of thing."

Constantine gave a nod of agreement. "True mate, but he can learn of other means to pull it off."

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Shado come and stand next to Roy. "There is nothing wrong with you Baobei, but perhaps it is best if you allow him to see for himself."

He nodded at the suggestion and this time didn't miss any of the concerned looks over that but said nothing. "Alright… Let's get this over with."

Sighs of relief escaped several members of the team after that as Constantine came up to him and placed his hands on the sides of his head and muttered a few words. Nothing happened at first but then the magic user's hands glowed brightly for a short period of time until it faded away and Constantine stepped away. "Well, we've got us a right problem on our hands."

Looking at the team members before looking down at Oliver again, he spoke once more. "It seems ol' Darhk has set one of the Oneiroi on you. My best guess is to keep yourself distracted and possibly even made to look crazy in front of people."

"What's… What's a One-whatever?" Asked a curious Thea as the hallucination of Shado declared the man a liar.

"The Oneiroi, a dream spirit and a child of Nyx, the Goddess of Night herself. And whatever that bugger's done musta been somethin' big if he managed to get one of them to aide him."

"So what do we do?" Came Laurel's concerned voice.

"Well lass, I make with the magics and cut the connection and we'll all be dead chuffed enough to go and grab a few pints to celebrate afterwards."

Even wiggling his eyebrows at the vigilante lawyer who rolled her eyes at him. Oliver however was listening to whatever it was that the Shado hallucination was telling him as he stood up and glared at Constantine. "No."

"What? Whatcha mean no mate?"

"No, you're not doing anything cause there's nothing TO do."

"Oy, don't be daft Ollie boy! You know as well as I do that there is somethin' wrong! And ol' Darhk is the cause of it!"

Oliver only shook his head in denial with that glare still on his face. "NO! You don't know what the Hell you're talking about!" Roared out the archer angrily as he went to punch the magic user out and then get the Hell out of the Bunker!

As there was no possible way that Shado was just some result of manipulations by Darhk! Just no damn way! Constantine managed to duck out of the way of the man's punch but wasn't so lucky when he got knocked in the stomach, causing him to double over. He almost got a double ax handle to the back when Thea rushed her brother much to the British man's lucky stars. Oliver was able to push her back and Roy then joined in to help his girlfriend keep her brother in place against the railing wall. A dart then hit Oliver in the neck thanks in part to John Diggle getting the idea to use it on him. Even though he knew the man wasn't gonna like it at all once he woke up! Thea and Roy backed away from him cautiously as he stumbled a bit towards them with the dart in his hands before ultimately falling over with a loud thump. Ten minutes later would see the team strapping the archer down to a table so that he couldn't get free or attempt to hurt them in the event he woke up while Constantine did his thing.

Of course Curtis was understandably freaked out over it all until he was given something to help him calm down. Once the strappings were in place, Constantine stood in front of Oliver's head with his hands once again on the sides of Oliver's head and soon began to mutter words that didn't really make a whole lot of sense to the team. His hands glowed brightly once again and in his mind's eye, he could see his pal in a dream world with a lovely Asian looking girl who was unfortunately no longer amongst the living much to his dislike. The girl even saw him and glared at him. "LEAVE! NOW!"

"Nah, I think I won't be doin' that lass. But you on the other hand? I think you'll be leavin' rather soon."

She sneered at him as Oliver got up and got between the two. "Whoa, why don't we all just sit down before something happens that we'll all regret."

"Afraid that can't happen either Ollie boy."

"Agreed."

Constantine just made a tsking noise at the dream version of Shado. "Ollie old mate, you need to realize this is nothing more than a dream. One that's bein' heavily influenced by an Oneiroi in the service of our good mate Damien."

"He lies Baobei! He would see us torn apart for his own selfish desires!"

"Hah, what a fat load of bollocks that one is!" Replied the magic user with a shake of the head.

Oliver only shook his head in confusion. "I… I don't know..." Came the man's words in an unsure tone.

One that made the dream version of Shado look a bit worried, especially as the room they were all in flickered briefly. She then kneeled quickly in front of the archer. "You _do_ know Oliver! You do!" Insisted the woman urgently.

He looked at her with unsure eyes, unsure eyes that caught another flickering of the room and asked what that was. "What was what? I didn't anything."

"No, I saw something. Some kind of… Some kind of flicker."

"You're just tired is all, being Mayor does take it out of you after all!"

Constantine just chuckled at her attempts. Making for her to look at him with a glare. "Give it up my friend, this is not a thing you'll be winnin' this time 'round."

Instead of saying anything, she hurled herself at him with a scream but he easily sidestepped her and placed a barrier that kept her from getting back to Oliver's side. She started to beat on it and got angrier with each failure to break through while all the magic man did was smirk at her. Oliver got to his feet and came up to John. "Why are you blocking her from me!?"

Constantine put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Cause mate, that's not her and you know it. You know that deep down in your heart, the real Shado is buried in the soil of Lian Yu next to her father and yours." Replied the man gently.

Oliver stepped back as he seemed to struggle with something before falling to his knees. This act then made things go black, leaving only them in a void of nothingness. The dream version of Shado then shrieked angrily before transforming into some sort of blue wraith like creature as Constantine looked on with a smirk on his face. "Now that we've got what ya really look like. BEGONE AND HENCEFORTH NEVER RETURN!" He brought forth a wave of magic toward the blue wraith with a few words to go along with it.

The wraith shrieked loudly before vanishing in a bright light, leaving the two alone. Looking down at his friend, he saw the shocked look on his face and extended a hand to him. "Come on mate, time to wake up." Oliver could only nod and took the offered hand.

And soon found himself waking up as Constantine stumbled away and into a chair as that had been a rather tiring experience for him! "What the Hell!?" Came Oliver's angry voice.

"Hey, it was better to be safer then sorry." Came Diggle's response as he stepped up to his brother.

Oliver gave him a glare but seeing the concern in the man's eyes, along with the concern in the eyes of the others softened the glare. Prompting Thea to start letting him go as she felt it was safe now. Oliver got up and swung his legs over the table but stayed sitting on it as he rubbed his wrists. "May want to wait next time before doing that Speedy."

She merely shrugged at him but would be sure to take it to heart this time since not all chances could be assured like this one was. "I had a hunch and went with it." She told him simply.

"Hunch or not, its still best to wait until the all clear is given."

Thea only rolled her eyes at her big brother before going and hugging him, relief filling her that it was all over now. Or at least she hoped it was over with it. "You're okay now right?"

Oliver just chuckled at his sister. "Yeah, I'm okay Speedy." Granted, that was a half lie considering how heavily Shado had been featuring into his life for the past few days. But he wasn't about to tell her or the others that.

She nodded happily at that as she hugged him. Glad that this particular nightmare was over with while feeling a little sad for her brother that the memory of someone he once cared about was being used like that against him. Constantine realized he was going to have to do something to help protect the team's minds from further attacks before ol' Darhk managed to get himself lucky. It'd be tricky but he was certain he could pull it off. Even if it would be likely to leave him tired for awhile afterwards.

 **HIVE Base under Star City**

Damien Darhk watched as the Oneiroi he had employed to wage a mental war on Oliver Queen shrieked in rage as it flew around before ultimately teleporting away. Making him frown a little as this was another failure for him. And failures were things he just didn't like at all. Letting out a sigh as he stepped up to a railing that over looked a good portion of the city that would be the new home of Star City's people once Genesis took place. "Well, if I can't win that way, I'll just have to try another way." Mused the man to himself.

He let out a chuckle as he looked behind him to a group composed of five individuals, four of them masked aside from Tommy 'Thanatos' Merlyn. "And I think you four will do nicely in bringing down Oliver Queen." And he smiled darkly at the thought of Oliver Queen falling to his knees at the sight of them.

Thanatos stepped forward with a blank look on his face. "Your will is ours to act upon Master Darhk."

Darhk let out a happy chuckle as he stepped up to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's my boy!" Oh it was going to be such a delight to see that damned thorn in his side crumble from the weight of the mental anguish he was soon to be under! Hell, he was going to have to take Nora out for some Ice Cream to celebrate.

"Hmm… I feel like Ice Cream. Anyone else?" He got no answers but that didn't bother him in the least.

"Ah, never mind. I'll just go with Nora to get some." And he did just that much to her utter delight!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Many, many thanks to Dante 101 for the inspiration of this chapter! And just who are these four new individuals you wonder? Well, you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter! Which is gonna be one Hell of a damn doozy for sure! And I could tell ya why that would be, but I think it'll be better to surprise you guys! I also figured an Oneiroi would work better then what an Epiale would since those are more of the Nightmare types. R and R!**


	8. A Light So Bright

**Chapter 8**

 **A Light**

 **So Bright**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. And now for one of the biggest moments of the story. At least in my view anyway. And I seriously can not believe them motha humpers! How they gonna do that on Flash!? Also, why the Hell would you want anything to be retconned? That would be seriously stupid and a complete waste of all the time the creators have put into the show.**

* * *

 **April 15th, 2016**

In the aftermath of Darhk's mental attack on Oliver, the archer had spent several days in a brooding and depressed state and if it hadn't of been for his friends and his sister, he would have likely done something he would have regretted during that particular moment in time. The second day of his depression had seen him in a one on one fight with Tommy and his best friend was somehow a superior fighter and willing to cause a lot of damage as well. His near loss to his former dead brother didn't really help his state of mind either. Laurel and Thea were't much better either since the man had not been kind in his attacks on them, giving both girls some bruised ribs in the process. His claim of no longer having any desire to be near them anymore as he had new interests thanks to his master quite possibly hurt them worse the his physical attacks on them did. And what was worse, it seemed he had a few masked friends who were of the silent variety who possessed some skill aside from one of them anyways.

If it hadn't of been for Roy, Digg, and Constantine, they would have probably been a lot worse off from that fight. And today on the fifteenth was proving to be a rather troublesome time too thanks to the return of Brie Larvan. Who had gone to take over Palmer Tech after escaping prison in order to steal a device that would help her spinal issues. Her bees were bad enough but the drone warriors were another thing entirely as they were a force to be reckoned with. Even if it was only one they had been dealing with. Curtis' cold certainly wasn't helping matters any either but the genius certainly did his best to help the team out and making Brie consider him to be her second mortal enemy right after Felicity Smoak. Who she had planned on visiting once she got out of the building. Which had been a worry of Oliver's considering how things had gone on between the two girls the first time they crossed paths and said worry fueled his desire to stop her. Even considering permanently paralyzing her if it would help prevent her from being able to control her bee drones.

Though that was something he kept to himself since he wasn't looking to deal with the team's reactions and responses to that idea. Thankfully however his little idea didn't come to pass and she was stopped before she could do any real serious harm to the board members who'd been having a meeting at the time of her attack. The team watched on outside of the building as the police escorted Brie to a police cruiser and the girl was definitely not going quietly either! "NO! I'll get free again! Just you wait damnit! I need that chip!" She let out a scream of rage as she was forced into the backseat of the cruiser and driven off afterwards.

"Well, I guess we can expect a visit from her in the future." Joked Roy as he watched the scene.

Thea gave him a look. "I hope not." Shuddered the girl as even if they were robots, those bees were still freaky!

Roy smirked at her, a smirk that didn't lessen as she glared at him for it. "Oh come on, don't tell me the Princess is scared of some bees? Even robotic ones? Cause you are seriously killing that bad ass warrior princess vibe of yours." His words got him a swat on the shoulder much to his and the others' amusement.

"Don't make me hurt you Arsenal."

"I wouldn't dream of it Princess!" Replied the young man and making the three adults grin at one another over the two's antics.

Constantine hadn't been able to be there for the day's events due to being needed elsewhere after Chas and Zed called him up for a bit of trouble going on in Colorado. "As fun as it is watching the two of you, I think we need to get out of here before we start to get swarmed." Spoke up Laurel and Oliver and Diggle gave a nod to that as who knows what was liable to happen with something like that!

And soon afterwards, the team made their way back to the Bunker and once there told Curtis to get on home so that he could rest up. The man was glad for that as he definitely needed it! Even if he was bound to likely get a confrontation from his husband over his disappearing act! And personally he was starting to wonder if it would be okay to let the man in on what he was doing and had a strong suspicion Oliver would be highly against it for safety reasons. Which he could understand but he hoped he would be able to let his husband in on it sometime in the future, hopefully the near future. As the team showered up, Curtis got a call on his cell that left him quite shocked and frozen in his tracks, which would be the sight the freshly showered Arrow team would return too. "Curtis? What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Laurel as she walked up to him and took the phone from him.

She received no answer from the man and the person on the phone turned out to be Donna herself who kept asking if Curtis was still there. Prompting Laurel to quickly inform the woman that their friend was in a state of shock. The vigilante lawyer would then get her own shock in return thanks to the woman! "Okay… Um, wow! I'll, okay. I'll tell them." Replied the lawyer and then hung up and held the phone limply in her hand.

"Laurel, what is it?" Asked Oliver in concern and worry.

She looked at him with that shocked look of her's, which only made him frown as the concern and worry grew even more. "She… Ollie, Felicity… Felicity's awake!"

Laurel watched as Oliver stumbled back and the others looked at one another in surprise and happiness. "She… She's awake?" Asked Oliver in a tone of disbelief and got a nod from a happily smiling Laurel.

And before she and the others knew it, Oliver was gone as quickly as possible to the hospital with the others not far behind. Riding the elevator proved to be an annoyance as Oliver crossed his arms and rubbed his forefinger and thumb together in an attempt to keep himself from getting too agitated over the agonizing wait to take him to the floor he needed to be on. And once the bell dinged and the doors opened, the archer was out of there quickly and running to the room that contained the woman he loves. Once there, he took in the sight of Felicity and her mother speaking and holding hands while smiling widely at one another and it was the most beautiful thing the man had ever seen. And as if they somehow knew he was there, the two turned to him and their smiles widened even further. "Oliver! Come on in here!" Came Donna's voice and he did so in a slight state of shock with his eyes never leaving Felicity's face.

Donna moved out of the way and watched as her daughter and future son in law hugged after he leaned in to do so. And in the mother's eyes, it was like he never wanted to let go of her and she had the feeling Felicity didn't want to let go of him either. "I'll uhh, I'll give you two some alone time." And with that, she made her way out of the room and closed the door and then leaned against it with her eyes closed and that smile on her lips.

Her attention was quickly captured however when the others showed up. "I'm giving those two a little alone time." She informed the group and getting a few grins for it.

"Yeah, Blondie and Oliver definitely need it after bein' in that coma for so long." Remarked Roy and getting an agreement from Curtis that was interrupted by a sneeze.

As the group chatted happily with Donna over Felicity's being awake, a certain couple was still in their hug until Oliver finally sat down in the chair next to Felicity's bed with one of his hands holding on to one of her's. "You look beautiful." Complimented the archer and earning himself a smile from his Girl Friday.

"I probably look a mess."

"Nah, not at all."

"Compliments won't save you from the fact I know my mom knows about what we do."

Oliver grinned at her. "I for one look forward to whatever it is you plan on doing to me once you're out of here." He watched as she closed her eyes and her smile got wider at the thought of that.

"Mmm… That sounds good."

"How about a trip to Bali to celebrate?"

She looked at him before saying anything. "But what about Darhk? Is he gonna be in Bali too?"

"I hope not, would ruin the point of going for the two of us."

"You might be right about that. But if he's not there… I think we should wait til he's out of the way before having any fun."

Instead of replying, Oliver just leaned in and kissed her, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her lips for the first time in a good long while. He felt her kiss him back but it didn't last long as she still had little energy. He then raised up a bit and looked her in the eyes. "I love you Felicity."

Her eyes widened in surprise over that as it was usually always her who said those words first, prompting him to say it afterwards. Felicity gave him a soft but pleased smile. "I love you too Oliver."

Things were silent for a bit after that until she cleared her throat and making him wonder what was on her mind. "You… You haven't gone off the rails while I've been in here have you?" He winced as he had been really hoping she wouldn't ask something like that. Especially after that little moment they just had.

But leave it to her to get real serious in quick fashion. "I see." Was all she said after seeing the wince.

"I may have gone a little bit off the rails but beyond that, its not gone further." Sure, that was something of a lie but its not like she had to know how bad things had been while she'd been in a coma.

As there would be plenty of time for her to find out later. Especially like the fact he brought in the Bratva. He watched as she scrutinized him for a few seconds before stopping. "Hmm… We'll talk later mister." Oliver chuckled at her serious tone of voice as it and everything else about her was something he missed a damn great deal.

"That might have to wait as Anatoly may want to hug you first." Joked the man.

Felicity looked at him in surprise over that one. "Why… Why would he be around!?"

"Well he does consider you to be his second favorite American after all and he's been pretty concerned about you since you got shot." Replied the man easily.

"Oh." Was all the hacker could think of to say as really, what else could she say when it came to a man who led a group like the Bratva!?

Oliver couldn't help but grin over the fact she was speechless over Anatoly's concern for her. Which was completely true as the man definitely liked her as her bright nature was a nice thing to witness for the man considering all that he does. "I guess I'll try and make sense of that later." Muttered the woman about a minute later.

She got a squeeze of the hand from her fiance after that. "Now that you're awake, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time for that."

"Yeah, who needs more sleep right?" The two chuckled over that.

After a little more comfortable silence between the two as they stared happily at one another, Oliver was about to ask if she wanted to see the others when the machines began to beep and she started to have trouble breathing. "Ol-Oliver!" Got out the terrified woman as blood started to come out of her eyes, mouth, and nose.

Her body then started to convulse and it quickly had Oliver going outside of the door and yelling for a doctor to get in there before rushing back to her side as Donna and the others looked on in shock and horror at the sight of what was going on with Felicity. A doctor and several nurses then came barging in and the archer had to be forced out of the room so that they could stop whatever was going on. Oliver would pace in the hallway with his hands clasped together behind his head, hoping with all he had that they would be able to stop whatever was going on with Felicity. Laurel and Thea were holding Donna as the woman shed tears after having seen her daughter in such a state like that while Diggle just prayed for the girl he considered a little sister. And after what felt like an eternity for the group, the doctor came out and one look at the woman told them all they needed to know.

"I'm so sorry, but we weren't unable to save her. We aren't even sure what even happened exactly as all her tests were looking good." Informed the doctor to the shell shocked group and Oliver pushed past her and into the room while Diggle fell to his knees as tears started to trail down his face while Donna began to cry harder, her tears being joined by Laurel and Thea's.

Oliver grabbed hold of Felicity's hands as he begged her to wake up with tears in his eyes. Tears that started to fall on to her as well. But when she wouldn't wake up, he could do only one thing at that moment in time. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed out the man in utter anguish over the loss of the woman he loved. The woman who had found a home in his heart just as he had her's.

He would later have to be forced out of the room so that the medical examiners could remove her body and place it in the morgue for the time being to try and determine what happened before she would be ultimately buried. Oliver himself would end up disappearing from the hospital completely and no one would hear from him for three days afterwards, making for quite a few worried individuals in the process. It'd end up being several Bratva members who would finally come across him at a bar deep in the Glades, drunk out of his mind and being rather unruly in his drunken state. "Comrade, your friends have shown deep concern for your well being in this time of loss. Come, let us take you to them." Spoke up one of the Bratva members in his heavy Russian accent.

Oliver looked up at him and sneered. He then made a response in Russian that informed the speaker just what exactly he thought of him and that idea. The man didn't even so much as frown over that as he himself could understand such a painful loss. He then gave a nod to his two allies and they stepped on either side of Oliver and grabbed him by the arms. Only for him to try and shake them off with a yell. "Get offa me! I don't wanna be anywhere but here damnit!" Snarled the drunken archer.

"Apologies Comrade, but this is not allowable."

Oliver showed the man what he thought of that by trying to punch him but missing entirely and falling down hard for it. The lead speaker's fellow Bratva brothers went to help the Captain up but he pushed them away. "You really should let them help you up Oliver." Came an unexpected voice, making the four look up and seeing Thanatos without his mask on and his three friends behind him.

"Just… Just what I need, my dead best friend tryin' to kill me!"

"Think of it this way, I would be re-uniting you with the woman you love."

A shake of the head came from the drunken Queen. "No! She, she wouldn't want that!" Even if the idea did sound really appealing to him.

He could see his Felicity, his parents, Akio, Shado, Taiana, even Maseo, and so many others again if he was killed here and now. His three fellow Bratva brothers pulled their guns at Thanatos and his three friends as the rain started to come down, making the lead speaker think this felt appropriate somehow. "Killing him is not something we can allow. Turn back or we kill you instead."

"Most certainly welcome to try Comrade." Responded Thanatos as he unsheathed his sword while his allies did nothing.

"But Oliver, I think you should take a look at just who my friends are."

Oliver was greatly confused by that and hated it as the alcohol in his system wasn't helping it any. He and the three Bratva members watched as the man gave a nod to his three allies and watched on even more as the three took off their masks. Making Oliver's eyes go wide as he shook his head in denial, hoping greatly that this was just something he was hallucinating thanks to being drunk. "No…. No no no no no! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" Shouted the man as he stumbled away from the sight in front of him while the three fellow Bratva looked on in confusion but ready to start shooting if need be.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If you didn't see that coming with Felicity, I don't know what to tell you. And just who are the mystery Ghosts at the end there? An answer that is soon to come! R and R!**


	9. Ghosts Of The Past

**Chapter 9**

 **Ghosts Of**

 **The Past**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And what's this? A guest actually reviewed the story itself rather then talk about the show!? That boggles my mind it does! Nice idea with Constantine, but realistically he wouldn't be alllowed to do that unless he snuck in while her body was in the morgue. As for the actual result of her death? Well, you and everyone else will learn soon enough! And frankly, I find what Barry did at the end of the finale to be a dumbass selfish thing as he had all the support in the world from Iris and the others and yet he's gonna throw all that way? Bah. Bullshit. I did enjoy the Arrow 4 season finale though and I'm glad Olicity wasn't re-united. Greatly enjoyed the street fight scene. Anyways… On with the show!**

* * *

As Oliver stared at the three un-masked individuals, he continued to shake his head in denial of what he was seeing. Clearly believing that what he was seeing was nothing more then a trick on his mind brought on by either Darhk or the alcohol he'd consumed recently. Hell, knowing his luck as of late, it was likely a combination of both since the man probably had his Ghosts following him to try who knows what with him! "What is problem Comrade?" Asked one of the Bratva members.

His question was ignored however. "Son, I need you to stop with the denial and accept that we're here." Spoke one Robert Queen firmly.

"You father right. Denial never good and can get you killed." Spoke Yao Fei.

"Come with us Oliver, we can make it all be better." Added Shado as she stood next to her father.

"Master Darhk would happily accept you amongst us Oliver. All this fighting is just useless in the end and only serves to get others hurt." Voiced Thanatos.

A beer bottle would end up shattering at the blue clad man's feet as the archer looked on at the foursome angerly. "I know, I know I'm drunk but I'm not stupid! This is some trick by that bastard! And he's gonna pay! I'll break every damn bone in his body before I finally kill him for what he's done!" Raged the drunken Queen and the three Bratva members nodded in approval of that idea.

After all, it would be further justice for those they had lost to the damnedable man. "Oliver, I promise you this isn't a trick. Our master would never do such a thing like that to you." Implored Shado.

"She's right son, Damien is a good man who wants the best for everyone."

"Hah, Damien Darhk is monster who needs death by knife to throat."

"Or crowbar to head many time."

"Acid good choice too."

Well, one couldn't say the Bratva aren't creative in punishment! "Interesting friends you have there son. But they aren't the type of people Master Darhk wants around him."

"Well its a good thing I don't give a f**k what he wants then."

"Come with us or things will not be pleasant, and I won't mind being unpleasant." Thanatos informed his old friend.

Instead of saying anything, Oliver charged at him and threw a punch, one that missed thanks to the fact Thanatos had some pretty good reflexes and the second fact being that he didn't even really need to use them since Oliver was pretty damn drunk at that point. His three Bratva buddies decided to get involved as well and soon it was a four on four fight, or rather, a three on four fight since Team Good had a drunken member. One thing that seemed odd however is that while Shado and Yao Fei could fight rather well as proven in the past back on Lian Yu, it seemed as though Robert wasn't as effective. Though he certainly held his own as well as he could despite that. Oliver was thrown to the ground rather hard by Thanatos at one point while the others continued to fight in increasingly brutal ways that was definitely going to take some time to heal. Stepping up next to his old friend, Thanatos looked down at the still awake Oliver who was trying to get up but finding it hard to do. "Enough of this foolishness and come with us."

A loud scream could then be heard in the area, making everyone present aside from Oliver to drop to their knees in pain. Thanatos looked up and saw that the Black Canary, Arsenal, Speedy, Spartan, and Constantine were in the alley with them and they all looked ready for a fight. At least until Speedy caught sight of her father. "Daddy!?"

Robert stood up and looked towards his little girl. "Have to say, I'm a bit disappointed you've decided to follow in your brother's foot steps sweetheart." Spoke the man in what should have been a tone of actual disappointment but instead it just being toneless.

That hurt the girl greatly and she was a bit grateful for the fact she had Roy with her as he placed a hand of comfort on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Better her brother then some fool from the telly." Responded Constantine and the man could practically feel the magics from the three newcomers coming off them in waves.

And it didn't make him happy one bit as it was very dark and made him feel a bit ill too. The fact Darhk used such dark magics told the magic man one thing, and that one thing is that these weren't fakes but very clearly the real deals. And obviously meant to disrupt ol' Ollie boy and his bunch from being able to fight effectively. "Your presence here is un-needed, leave or we will force you to leave." Threatened Thanatos as he stood up.

"Not happening pal." Responded Diggle with his gun trained on the man.

"Then so be it."

And with a yell, Thanatos charged at the rest of Team Arrow with his trio behind him while the three Bratva members who were lucky to still be alive went over to Oliver and checked on him to see if he was okay. They were actually rather happy with the fact the Green Arrow's men had shown up as they all knew they would have very well likely have died this night. And even though death wasn't something they feared, they still wanted to live for a little while longer at least. Oliver didn't want them bothering him but they ignored his requests and even helped him up much to his annoyance. He swayed some as he stood and watched the fight in front of him. The man hoped that the ones who had the faces of his father, Yao Fei, and Shado had gained them unwillingly and could re-gain their old lives again if they were stopped and taken somewhere else to try and save them from the fates they now had thanks to Damien Darhk. Thea by some cruel twist of fate had ended up facing her father but thankfully wasn't alone as Roy was with her.

Though even he was a bit hesitant in fighting the man due to his connection with Thea and his age! Laurel had ended up against Tommy which was proving to be rather bitter sweet for the woman as this was never something she wanted to do. "You've some skill Laurel, but it is no match for mine."

"You didn't exactly have any skills either before your death Tommy." Pointed out the vigilante lawyer reasonably.

"Were I the type to respond in a negative manner to such things, I believe the right response would be 'hey!' but alas I am not the type. And Tommy was a weak willed fool and that is not who I am. I am Thanatos, highly trained assassin of HIVE." And with that, he lunged at her with his sword and she was able to block it with her nightstick.

Leaving a nice little cut in the nightstick thanks to the sword's sharpness. "You are Tommy! You are the man I loved and still love to this day! Tommy Merlyn was never a weak willed fool and I know this for a fact!"

"Hmmph, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Eventually he would get the moment he needed and end the lawyer and send her to the afterlife where her weak willed lover was at. And he would use his words to help achieve that objective all the faster. As those two continued to fight, Diggle took on Yao Fei and the Chinese man was certainly proving that even death hadn't affected him that much when it came to his skills. Digg was trying to get through to the man even if he didn't know him that well but it wasn't working out that well for him unfortunately. Constantine had the honor of taking on Shado herself and was regretting the fact he never really got any sort of training in when it came to fighting skills. Sure he could brawl but that was only so effective! "Heh, I see why ol' Ollie boy was so captivated by ya luv. I'd be too with a looker like you that can kick arse so well."

"Thank you for the kind words, but they will not save you this night."

 _That's what you think luv._

He ducked an incoming blow from the Asian Beauty and brought forth his hands and with a few muttered words, the girl was blown back by a force of wind to her side. Sending her flying right into a wall and landing with a thud on the ground and no longer able to fight thanks to the attack. "Score one for me." Smirked the magic man and used another spell to magically bind her in place so that she wouldn't be able to get up again if she happened to re-gain consciousness.

A few fireballs from him had the other lackeys of Darhk doing what they could to dodge the attacks while attempting to fight their opponents. Robert managed to get lightly singed in the leg much to his annoyance and when Constantine decided to direct most of his magical attacks on Thanatos, the man soon decided to make a tactical retreat. Even attempting to try and grab Shado as they went but being unable to do so thanks to a shield being around her and Constantine's fireballs continually coming their way. "And there's more of where that came from mates! So just let ol' Johnny know if ya want some more and I'll be happy to show ya!" Called out the man and getting smacked in the arm by Thea who wasn't exactly happy he had been throwing fireballs at her dad!

The man was about to say something to her when Oliver spoke up angerly. "Why the Hell are you guys even here!?"

"Because man, we weren't about to leave you on your own. Hell, we've been lookin' all over town for you." Answered Diggle and not even caring about getting glared at by his brother.

"I would have been just fine!"

"If getting drunk mean just fine, hate to see when sober." Remarked one of the Bratva and earning a few snorts of amusement for it.

"What we do with girl?" Asked another of the trio.

"We take her with us and see if we can help her out somehow." Answered Laurel immediately.

"And leave me the f**k alone!" Threw in Oliver as he started to walk back towards the bar.

Only to stop in his tracks when he felt something hit him in the back, causing him to look back towards his friends and sister in a confused way. "The Hell….?" He then collapsed on the ground as Roy lowered his bow, satisfied with having successfully knocked out his mentor with a tranq arrow.

"We'll handle dealing with him too." Informed Diggle to the trio and though reluctant, they nodded as it was known their knocked out Comrade had himself allied with the vigilantes.

"We inform Anatoly of events." Replied one of the trio and got a nod from the helmeted man.

The trio then made their leave while the group picked up Oliver and Shado and transported them to the Arrow Van and were soon on their way back to the Bunker. It'd be hours later when Oliver finally awoke with a groan as his head was hurting him like Hell! And once his eyes cleared up enough, he realized then and there he was in one of the Bunker Cells and was not happy! "Some of us are trying to sleep." Groused Shado from her bed in the other cell next to his."

Oliver didn't respond as he kept yelling about being let go and his loud protests kept on going unheard. Or at least he thought so anyway as Curtis, Lyla, Digg, and Thea watched from the camera feed. "Well, he's definitely NOT happy." Remarked Curtis.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Replied Thea with a sigh.

But it was necessary to keep her brother from being hard to find again and doing stupid crap like getting drunk! As it provided Darhk easy access if he was so inclined! And it was proven already that he was willing to exploit it too! They watched as he started shouting at their new guest who never once flinched from all the yelling and was just so damned calm about it all as she talked back to him. Another screen showed the results of some blood work they had done while Shado had been out and they were proof that she was in fact the real true deal. Which would be damned troubling for Oliver when he found that out and none of them were sure how he was going to handle it in addition to Felicity's death, Barry's problems with Zoom, Tommy, Robert, and that Asian man all being alive and all the while dealing with Mayor related issues.

They knew that sooner or later he was bound to snap and it was most definitely not going to be pretty! And they could only hope that maybe it might happen while he was locked up and let his rage out on the bars of his cell. As at least then it wouldn't have as nearly as many consequences aside from his own possibly broken hands. Shado's blood work also showed signs of drugs in her system, implying that she was using the pill Darhk's Ghosts were given in order to have their complete loyalty to Darhk and HIVE. They hoped that once it was flushed out of her system fully, she would be more of an aide in helping them fight Darhk and HIVE unlike how Andy had been.

 **Iron Heights**

Damien Darhk himself was happily strolling through the prison that contained quite a few individuals, though only one of them was of interest to him. As for how he was doing this without any problems? Well, it involved magics hiding what he looked like and showing off a different face to everyone else. The whole thing made him giddy as a kid in a candy store since he could have all sorts of fun with the glamour if he really wanted to. And once he got to where he was going, he didn't have long to wait as the person he was here for soon made an appearance on the other side of the glass. " _And just who the Hell are you?_ " Asked the mystery person from their end of things.

Damien just smiled at her and briefly let the glamour fade, making his target look in on surprise. "Now that you know who I am, I think you'll like what I have to say as its a pretty interesting proposition. One involving your favorite subject for that matter."

His target leaned in, curiousity burning in their eyes. " _Alright, I'm interested._ "

The man's smile widened at hearing that. "Miss Larvan, I think you and I are going to get along just fine." He then went on to further discuss the proposition for her while making sure to word it in a way that the guards wouldn't have cause to try and arrest him.

And in the end, Brie Larvan was sold on the idea and the Government's newest acquisition as the guards and warden were led to believe, was in a limo and on to her new and exciting life! As the Queen was back baby! And a few certain subjects of her's was in serious need of judgement for their actions against her!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Apologies if the big reveal wasn't as shocking as it probably could have been. Though a few of you did guess right on a few of the names involved of the trio. So, Shado's a guest at the Bunker! Just how well will that work out? Find out soon! And whatever the proposition is, it certainly can't mean anything good for Team Arrow either! R and R!**


	10. Assault On Darhk Manor

**Chapter 10**

 **Assault On**

 **Darhk Manor**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Some of you may be disappointed with something in this chapter but I'm only going by what I've read in relation to Jewish Burial Customs. So fair warning right there. And to a guest reviewer, I wouldn't put it past them to wait til the 4 way crossover to resolve everything. As it is, I honestly think it'll take half a season before things are fixed. As for Oliver being in his drunk mode, well he did just lose someone very important to him so he's bound to be like that awhile. Its only natural with a loss like that that someone would want some kind of escape. I also think its obvious they've (Oliver and Felicity) already reconciled and its just as friends.**

 **Something that's clearly a better path then lovers. And now… On with the show!**

* * *

 **Thursday, April 21st, 2016 1:25 PM at the cemetery**

A lone figure walked amongst the graves of the cemetery he was in. The very same cemetery where his mother, Tommy, and Rebecca were all buried. The very same cemetery that held not only them but now Felicity as well. Dressed in dark colors as he felt it was for the best, he finally came upon Felicity's grave that had no tombstone as per Jewish custom save for a small sign to indicate she was there. A big part of Oliver hated that Donna was obversing the Jewish Burial customs so heavily but kept his views to himself as he wasn't looking to start trouble over it. As it is, it'd been extremely hard on him to even come here but Digg and Laurel had told him he was dis-honoring Felicity by not going and visiting her grave. The fact she'd been buried so quickly as per Jewish custums while he'd been out getting drunk out of his mind to deal with his grief was another factor that had made it so hard for him to come. He truly felt like a right bastard for being a full on fool about everything. But grief did tend to make one do some really wild things.

A tear went down his face as he crouched down and looked at her grave. "I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for having lost myself to all my grief and I hope that wherever you are now, you can forgive me for it. I could make you a promise but I honestly don't feel I'd be able to keep it. Not when I'm dealing with your loss. I love you Felicity."

More tears came down his face as memories of Felicity went through his mind and it was amost enough to make him miss the sound of Barry's arrival. The Speedster came up to the kneeling man and placed a hand on his friend and mentor's shoulder. "I'm sorry me and the others missed the funeral."

Oliver turned his head a little to look at him. "Zoom?"

"Yeah."

"There was a time when I would have thought this was my fault." Though a part of him did feel like it was his fault, but he knew better then that.

"That I brought this darkness upon us, but now I know its not my fault. Its my responsibility."

"Responsibility to do what?"

"To end it, I'm gonna kill him." He may not be able to prove it but he just damn well knew that Darhk had something to do with Felicity's death!

Hell, he was responsible for her being in that coma anyway! Donna in her grief had refused to allow an autopsy to be done on Felicity so any answers that could have been gotten didn't happen. Thankfully Quentin and the team hadn't pushed the issue as it would have just done more bad than good where the woman's state of mind was at during that point in time. "Is there anything I can do?" Barry asked and he would damn well do it!

As it was only right that he and his friends back in Central did what they could! "I want to be left alone."

Barry nodded and then sped off to visit with the rest of Team Arrow, making Oliver grateful that his friend had left as asked. And that he hadn't argued against his wanting to kill Damien Darhk for what had happened to Felicity. "I'm gonna kill Darhk Felicity, that is one promise I can make to you. And if I have to go down with him in order to get it done, then so be it. As it'll mean I'll be with you again."

He stayed where he was for a bit longer with more tears coming down his face and even hiding his eyes behind a hand. Eventually, he left the area and returned to the Bunker with the clear intention of another talk with the thing that claimed to be Shado. Who seemed to be having some issues as it is with drug withdrawal since she hadn't had any access to Darhk's loyalty pills. Which had made everyone realize that Andy had never exhibited the same reactions, causing Digg to realize the unfortunate truth that his brother hadn't been forced to join against his will. That realization had not gone down all that well for the man either and if it wasn't for Lyla and their child, along with their friends, Digg wasn't sure how he would have managed to deal with that. It made him glad that Carly and AJ would never know since it would forever ruin the image they had of Andy.

Along the way back to the Bunker, Oliver called up Jessica Danforth and apologized for being MIA but thankfully she understood. Though he did tell her he was going to be gone a bit longer in order to deal with his grief as he felt it was for the best. Thankfully she understood that and told him that she and Alex should be able to handle things just fine until he made his return and any big decisions would be talked about with him before making any final decisions. Afterwards, he got a surprise call from William that actually managed to make him smile a little by the time they got off the phone with one another. That smile quickly died however once he got to his former campaign office and got into the elevator to head down into the Bunker. He didn't really say or acknowledge anything that was said to him by those present and thankfully they understood that considering where he'd been. Opening a door, he stepped inside and then closed it.

This room was where they kept the cells at for any special guests like Andy had been for a time. Oliver quietly made his way up to Shado's cell and the woman was shaking a bit and holding herself. A nearby bottle of Jack on a table was quickly grabbed, un lidded, and a large gulping of the contents was had by the man before he put it down. "Let's talk."

"A-already t-t-told you! D-don't know a-an-anything."

"Wrong answer! You were with Darhk for who knows how long so there's plenty you do know! And I promise if you don't start talking I will start doing things you WON'T like. And I won't give a damn if you look like someone I knew and loved when I start."

Shado looked at him in shock over that. "I a-am S-Sh-Shado! M-Master brought m-m-me back to b-be u-u-used against y-you."

"LIAR!" Roared the man as he banged a hand on the cell bars and not even caring if it hurt.

"N-never lie to y-y-you! Ever! Helped y-y-you deal with t-the aftermath o-of f-f-first k-kill, t-t-taught y-you Mandarin!"

The bottle of Jack ended up exploading after it was thrown in a rage towards Shado's cell. Oliver glared hatefully at her as she cowered in a corner. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK ON ANY OF THAT! DID HE STEAL THOSE MEMORIES FROM ME SOMEHOW!? TELL ME!"

Shado whimpered and Laurel rushed in to the room to try and get her ex to calm down or at least walk away before he did something he'd regret. But unfortunately for her, he was refusing to listen. "You know this isn't right Ollie. You know that!" The look he gave her when he turned towards her made her back up a little in slight fear.

It was a look she'd seen only once before during that prison riot during his first year back and that was a look she had never wanted to see it again. And yet, here it was and if anything, it was even scarier then what it had been the first time. He was about to tell her to get the Hell out when Shado started to speak. "N-nothing w-was s-s-stolen from you. They a-a-are m-my mem-memories!"

An actual growl escaped Oliver and Laurel was quick to get in front of him before he could do anything with her hands out towards him. "Ollie, don't."

"Give me one reason for why I shouldn't torture her til she BEGS for mercy!"

Laurel couldn't help but feel some horror over that. "Its… Its not what Felicity would want you to do."

"She's not here anymore so how would you know what she would want!? Huh!?"

"I know because she was my friend."

Oliver stepped up closely to Laurel with an angry look on his face but she held her ground. "Get out." Ordered the man and his tone implied that wasn't to be argued with.

And for once, Laurel wasn't about to argue and stepped around him and went towards the door and opened it, but before she left she turned her head to the side slightly. "Don't do something you'll regret Ollie. This girl may be a slave to Darhk but she doesn't deserve to be tortured for it."

She made her leave after that and had she stayed a few seconds longer, she may have heard him speak up once more. "Hah, I've already done plenty to regret. What's one more thing?"

Two hours later would see him coming out of the room with a blank expression on his face and Laurel would rush towards the room, only to come back out seconds later with a relieved expression on her face that he hadn't hurt Shado. Something he wasn't paying any attention too as he was looking right at Barry and Curtis talking about something or other. "Barry!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Oliver." Replied the Speedster as he made his way over to his friend and mentor.

"What's up?"

"I want you to head to Darhk's manor and scout it out without being caught. Then report back here with any information you get out of it."

"Oliver?" Asked Digg curiously.

Looking towards his friend and former bodyguard, the archer began to explain what he had in mind. "We've been at war with Darhk for some time now and I think its time we made a big strike of our own against him. And what better way to do that?"

"By attacking him where he lives. You sure that's a road you wanna take man? It could bring more trouble down on us."

"I'm sure Digg, Darhk NEEDS to know we aren't just gonna be content to fight his forces every day and night. That we're more than willing to strike out where its liable to hurt the most for him. And if we can capture his wife tonight, so much the better."

Though if she ended up dead, he wouldn't complain all that much since it would be exactly what Darhk deserved. "I'm not so sure that this is a good plan Ollie. You're grieving and the last thing you need to be doing is making plans like this while grieving. It could lead to mistakes being made." Voiced Laurel concernedly.

"She's right man. This isn't the kind of call that you need to be making right now. Give it a few days and then we can discuss this when things aren't so emotional."

Oliver was pretty pissed off by that point but both Digg and Laurel were remaining firm in their views of the whole thing. Curtis was making himself look like he was busy doing something on the computers as he had no desire to get involved with that. "What about you Barry? And you Curtis? Think this is a bad idea?"

His tone was challenging but neither were about to back down and they both sided with Digg and Laurel that it was a bad idea to try and attack so soon. Oliver was not a happy camper about that either. "Didn't you ask me several hours ago if there was anything you could do?" Asked the archer to the Speedster in an unhappy tone.

Barry gulped over that reminder. But hey, he did pretty much offer and it'd be rude to go back on that. Letting out a sigh, he gave a nod to the older man. "Well, that's what I want you to do."

"Alright man, just calm down okay? I'll go and do it now if you want."

"That would be preferable." Gritted out Oliver and got himself a nod for it.

Barry was soon gone in a streak of yellow lightning while the others just looked on in disapproval. "Your disapproval and unwillingness to get involved in this mission is noted." Spoke the man as he waited on Barry to get back.

"Umm… You aren't gonna, you know, take Darhk's place on by yourself are you? Cause that's kinda like suicide." Spoke up Curtis worriedly.

"I may be grieving, but I'm not suicidal." Was all Oliver would say on the matter and making the others wonder what he had in mind.

It'd be around five minutes later when Barry made his return with his report. The knowledge that Darhk somehow had one of Brie Larvan's bee drones there was rather alarming but it wasn't about to stop Oliver any. Though a phone call to Quentin was made and it'd be his unfortunate duty to later report that it was apparent that the government supposedly took her into their custody, prompting Digg to ask Lyla about that and getting an adamant response that Waller had nothing to do with that. Making everyone think that either there was another branch of the government out there or that there never was any government involvement. Which was rather worrisome if Darhk could pull that off somehow. It'd be midnight by the time Oliver got to Darhk's and the man was more than ready to raise some Hell too. Unfortunately only Constantine, a reluctant Barry, and Vixen courtesy of Barry were with him for the whole thing along with fifty Bratva soldiers.

The others had refused to take part as they all felt it was highly suicidal to even try and attack the man's home. Oliver had even donned an old pair of red welding goggles and a tattered black hood in addition to the dark clothes he was wearing and more than one Bratva member had given a savage grin to the sight of him as a few of them remembered when he wore those things in Russia and the stories about him with those things had easily spread. They were surprised though that they had the likes of the Flash with them for this in addition to the two others but said nothing on it. Oliver also had his archery equipment with him but nothing that would allow the Bratva to connect him with the Green Arrow however. "Alright, the plan is two fold. Attack and lay waste to the entire house and if we can take Darhk down in the process so much the better. Even if we can't pull that off, we'll have shown the bastard we're more than willing to strike where it hurts him the most. Part two of the plan is to grab an item of Darhk's that will significantly cut down on his power. Now there may be a child in there but she is NOT to be sold into slavery or anything else is that understood? She will be taken to social services and hopefully placed with a proper family. Now… Any questions?"

None present had any questions and Oliver was glad for that, not to mention being glad none of them would argue against his order about Nora Darhk. One of the Bratva members however stepped up and spoke in Russian, saying that it was an honor to work along side the Red Eyed Ghost this night. Oliver gave a nod to the man before turning his attention to the manor. "Otkryto ogon'!" Commanded the archer in Russian and eight of the Bratva began to open fire on the manor.

"Well here goes nothin' mates." Voiced Constantine to his two companions.

Each gave nervous nods and Vixen could hardly believe how her friend was acting and she could tell Barry wasn't too enthused over it either. They watched as Ghosts began to come towards Oliver and the Bratva and quite a few of them ended up dead thanks to the gunfire they were subjected too. Though it was apparent that some of them had at least a few smarts as they started to return fire while making sure to get behind things where they wouldn't get hit by any bullets. One particular Bratva member was known for carrying grenades on him and decided to make use of one by throwing it and making quite a few Ghosts go flying up into the air with a loud boom! Oliver made certain however that they were dead with a few arrows while they were in the air before focusing his attention back on to those who were ground level. "FLASH!" Called out Oliver and Barry gave a nod as he knew what that meant and sped off into the house.

A short time later saw him make way with Vixen to a less occupied area, along with the idol Darhk used in hand. Giving a nod to Vixen, he stepped back and let the woman do her part of the job they were there for. Stepping up to the idol, she cracked her fingers and looked down at it. "Here we go." Muttered the woman before channeling an animal spirit from her necklace to begin breaking the thing.

While that was going on, both Constantine and Oliver made their way through the various Ghosts and Bratva duking it out by either physically or with weapons. Once at the front door, they were greeted by Damien Darhk himself who was not looking too happy! "I believe you have something of mine that I would like returned. Now." The fact they had so rudely interrupted his quiet time with his family was another thing he strongly disliked!

"Sorry mate, but not gonna happen."

"And who might you be?"

"John Constantine at yuir service. Trouble consultant and Dabbler of the Dark Arts."

Darhk chuckled at him. "Ahh, I've heard of you Mr. Constantine. Quite a legend in your own right if I may say."

"Well, always nice to meet a fan. Though I try and stay away from the more barmy ones."

Any more that could have been said by either side was cut off when Oliver let loose with an arrow straight at Darhk, who was able to catch it thanks to his magics. Making the archer grimace as that meant Vixen had yet to break the idol. "Hmm, nice try there but I'm afraid you're gonna have to do better than that."

A fire ball threw him straight through his front door courtesy of a grinning Constantine. "How's that for ya?" Called out the magic man as he and Oliver stepped through the broken door way as Darhk was already getting up and dusting himself off.

He then chuckled as he continued to dust himself off before looking at the two. "Nice shot Mr. Constantine."

"Plenty more where that came from ya bloody bugger."

Oliver then charged at the man with the intent to hit him in the jaw but the man managed to dodge it, only to have to dodge again when Constantine came at him. The magic man kept up on his attacks, grateful for the small bit of training he'd gotten from the others the past few days and even lighting up his hands to add a little something extra to the fun. This allowed Oliver to move on from the two in search of Ruve as a heart for a heart exchange was sorely needed in the grieving man's opinion. As he made it up the second floor, he was attacked by Ruve herself and she was using a sword to do it too! Which made for an interesting time for the red eyed archer as he used his bow to block her shots. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Roared out the woman as she kept on attacking.

"I'll leave when I've accomplished my goals." Replied Oliver as he continued to face off with her and even noticing little Nora herself peeking her head out of a room.

Ruve sneered at him and managed to deliver a blow to his midsection that had him going back down the stairs rather painfully. He'd end up thanking his lucky stars too that he hadn't been knocked out from that when she tried to impale him with her sword and only getting the floor instead. Quickly getting up, Oliver kicked at her hands to prevent her from using the sword further and she decided to settle for using fisticuffs with him. "Uncultured heathen!" Snarled the woman as she attacked him.

Ruve was annoyed when he didn't respond to that and she was even further annoyed when he managed to knock her in the jaw with his bow! Which was something she soon took care of with a well placed fire spell her husband taught her long ago, surprising her opponent in the process and making her smirk when she saw it. "Surprised are we? I may not have the talent for magics like my husband does, but I can at least get by with a little knowledge."

An errant fireball went flying past them and into a wall, making for a nice little fire to start up thanks to it. Oliver didn't bother to say anything and insteand lunge at her, starting their fight once more that made its way into the kitchen and had them crashing through the sliding doors rather painfully. Ruve quickly managed to get on top of Oliver and start wailing on him with her fists that he did his best to block. "You may or may not be who I think you are but I really don't care! You attack me and my family at our home and for that you deserve endless pain before death is finally granted to you!"

"Death may come for me, but I seriously doubt it'll be by your hands." Replied Oliver in a menacing tone as he forced a roll over that thankfully allowed him to get to his feet.

Sneering at him, she quickly got up and charged at him, only to end up on her knees rather painfully when he managed to grab a hand and force her arm behind her back none too gently. He leaned in and began to speak into her ear. "Your husband took something from me and its only right that I take something from him."

His deadly sounding tone made the woman begin to struggle out of his grasp but he was keeping a firm hold on her even as he reached for a knife that was in his boot. He then brought it up to her neck. "Any last words?"

"GO TO HELL!" Yelled out the woman and Oliver just chuckled darkly at her.

"You first." And with that, Ruve Adams was taken from this life by a cut to the throat.

Oliver let go of her after that and watched emotionlessly as the body of Ruve Adams slumped lifelessly to the ground. "Mommy!" Cried out a young girl's voice, causing him to look up and seeing one Nora Darhk holding a dolly and looking close to tears.

This apparently was heard by Darhk as he came rushing out to where his daughter's voice had been heard. And once there, he spotted his wife's lifeless body on the ground and staggered towards it while Oliver himself stepped away. A muttered 'blimey' could be heard as well from a certain British man but the archer paid it no mind as he watched as Damien Darhk fell to his knees and began to cradle his wife's body to his own. Tears could even be seen coming down his face too as he held his beloved Ruve in his arms. Nora approached her father slowly and asked if whether or not her mommy was okay. Making for her father to look up at her. "O-of course sweetheart, she's gonna be just… Fine."

It'd be then that the drone Barry had mentioned earlier showed up after crashing through a second story window and came up to the grieving man and his daughter. Its heavy foot steps could easily be heard and even had Darhk looking at it. "Drone 4, get my daughter to safety immediately."

A nod came from the drone and it surprisingly enough, gently picked her up despite her protests and hauled ass inside the house but Constantine didn't bother to chase after it as he had a feeling he was going to be needed here instead. Darhk continued to hold his wife for several more minutes as he looked at nothing in particular. "A heart for a heart." Came the voice of Oliver Queen coldly, making the former League member look his way.

"Is that so Mr. Queen?" Asked the man as he gently laid his wife's body to the ground before standing up and giving his opponent a menacing glare.

He then raised a hand up and allowed a fireball to form in it and he stared at it for a moment. "What you've done tonight has earned you and yours a death sentence Mr. Queen. ONE I WILL BE ALL TOO WILLING TO CARRY OUT MYSELF!" Roared the man as he threw the fireball at Oliver and managing to burn him a little in the arm as he made to get out of the way.

Constantine then joined in and the two started to trade magical attacks, something that distracted Darhk just a bit as it allowed for Oliver to get in hits of his own much to the man's growing rage. However he would finally get the drop on both of the two when he managed to use telekinesis to hold them up into the air and gave them a smile that promised nothing good. "I could rip you two apart so easily right here boys. But somehow, somehow I doubt it would be enough after what you've done to me tonight."

Grunts escaped the two as he continued to hold them up into the air and as he started to close his hands, it was becoming harder to breathe until he staggered a little and the two dropped to the ground. Darhk looked confused for a moment until he realized what had happened. "You little pests destroyed my idol!" Growled out the man unhappily.

"Yuir welcome mate." Spoke Constantine as he and Oliver forced themselves up and on to their feet.

That got him a glare, not that he really cared all that much. "You'll forgive me if I don't say thank you. But if you thought that was all I had when it came to magical power, you are sorely mistaken fellas as you don't get around like I do and not learn a few things."

Oliver and Constantine looked at one another for a moment, each of the two thinking that just didn't sound good at all. The two readied themselves for whatever he was about to do next, only for a loud scream to erupt through the area, bringing them to their knees. Darhk then got himself an arrow to the shoulder much to his pained annoyance. Looking up, he and the others spotted the Black Canary, Spartan, Speedy, and Arsenal and they were all ready to attack at a moment's notice. "The cavalry has arrived I see." Remarked the man as he pulled the arrow out with a grunt.

Standing up, he looked at the group with a glare. "But you'll have to pardon me as I have other things to be doing then deal with you pests at the moment." Even though all he wanted to do at that moment was tear them all apart but his daughter needed him more then anything else.

Arsenal and Speedy decided to shoot more arrows at him and Spartan even added a few gun shots to it all that had the man moving quickly so as not to get hit. Their rapid fire kept him from retaliating much to his annoyance as the power loss was affecting him more then he liked. An idea then thankfully occurred to him then and there. A smoke pellet, and even he had to admit it was cheesy but oh so effective was used, allowing for him to make his escape thanks to the smoke. And when it was finally cleared, the team realized that good ol' Damien Darhk had escaped, but his wife's body had been left behind thanks to the trio of attacks on him much to his regret. Oliver wasn't too happy but the fact he had been successful in two of his goals tonight was something to be happy about at least. Police sirens could then be heard and shouts of retreat in Russian could be heard. "I think it best we get the Hell out of here." Called out Diggle and the others agreed with that.

Leaving Ruve's body and a ruined manor behind in their wake and it wouldn't be until they got closer to the Bunker that Oliver asked a certain question on his mind. "Thought none of you were interested in getting involved on this one?"

Even Barry was curious about that as he listened in on the intercom next to Curtis in the Bunker after having sped there. "I convinced them it was stupid to leave you to your own devices." Spoke up Thea and getting nods of agreement for it.

"Oh."

Once in the Bunker, Oliver made his way to the cell room and took off his red tinted welding goggles and left them on a nearby table. His entrance had awoken Shado and she was looking at him expectantly. "Thought you should know that your master's wife is dead."

Her eyes widened in surprise over that as she stepped up and gripped the bars of her cell. "A-a-and my p-p-pills?"

Leaning in with an emotionless look on his face, he told her he didn't have anything for her. "But… Y-you promised m-me."

"I lied." Replied the man simply enough before walking away.

As he did so, Shado began to yell out as she thrashed up against the cell in anger over having been lied too. But the archer paid it no mind as he left the room and went back to the main area of the Bunker. It'd be then that Curtis and Barry would turn to him with worried expressions on his face. "What?" Barked out the man, making everyone else look their way.

It'd be Barry who would speak up first after clearing his throat. "We uhh, we ran a blood test on your guest."

"And?"

"It confirms that she's a hundred percent match for Shado Fei."

That caused the archer to stumble back in shock. "N-no… That no. That can't be! SHE DIED ON LIAN YU!"

Everyone flinched at his loud voice. "Ollie… If they can bring back Tommy and dad, why not her too?" Voiced Thea while biting her lower lip.

She got a shake of the head in denial from her big brother and it wasn't long before the man stormed off with Digg chasing after him to make sure he didn't do something he would regret later. As the last thing he needed was to have even more regrets piled on him while dealing with the loss of Felicity. The fact he had murdered Darhk's wife had been shocking as Hell and they weren't quite sure how he would come back from that action. But they would try their best to be there for him rather then judge and abandon him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that got a bit brutal. Wonder if I should up this to an M rating now after that scene with Ruve? I would like to also mention that this more than likely will be my last Arrow fic unless season 5 wows me or I decide to do something with one of the Possibilities ideas. That fic is something I will continue to update however so no worries there. As for Shado's stuttering, not a lot was shown with those loyalty pills like after effects of not having them, but I figured coming off it could possibly result in something like stuttering to happen. Up Next: A look at what exactly happened with Brie Larvan after Darhk took off with her. R and R!**


	11. Rise Of A Queen

**Chapter 11**

 **Rise Of**

 **A Queen**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. To be honest, I haven't been paying much attention to the news about the upcoming Flarrow stuff so I was pleasantly surprised when a guest reviewer mentioned Tyler Hoechlin of Teen Wolf fame being cast as Superman in Supergirl's upcoming second season. It'll be interesting to see him in that role when the time comes. As for everything else involving 'Crisis' and what not, I'm not going into any of that as I highly doubt its going to happen. Especially since Gotham is a Fox show and is likely to remain that way. If anything, Supergirl will merge with the Flarrow verse cause of some wacky thing that occurs when Barry goes back to correct time. As for why he didn't revive Moira or Felicity, I didn't feel it was needed with them.**

 **As it is, bringing those four back is enough emotional torture for Oliver to deal with as is anyway. As for the Yao Fei thing, some research I did implied that Fei is a surname, so I went with that as a last name and I'm keeping it that way. At least for this story. Regarding Felicity, things will be explained, just gotta be patient! Anyways… On with the show! And remember, this takes place roughly two days before the events of chapter 10.**

* * *

 **April 19th 2016 HIVE's Underground Lair Under Star City**

If there was one thing that Brie Larvan currently was as she was escorted to one of the labs of the base located underneath the city of all places, it was awe. Awe for the fact that her new found friends had gone to great lengths to build such a fantastic place underneath Star City without anyone being the wiser about it. The fact Damien Darhk wanted to do away with the current society of today's world and allow for Mankind to florish in his domed city didn't bother her one bit as she too felt it was high time for a great change to happen. As the world as it is now was just too impure to allow to go on any longer. The very same world that kept her from gaining the solution to her spinal problems! But the fact that Mr. Darhk and his friends in HIVE could help her out appealed greatly. She didn't care if there was any potential dangerous side effects to whatever it was they intended to offer her as Brie only wanted to walk again. Walk as the Queen Bee she knows herself to be as a Queen Bee who couldn't walk wasn't much of a Queen in the end.

"And as you can see Ms. Larvan, we've gone to great lengths to ensure that everyone who lives here can do so with very little worry. Perhaps with what we've in mind for you will help pave the way in helping others with spinal conditions and no one will ever again have to worry about being affected in various ways thanks to their spinal conditions." Spoke up Darhk as he walked alongside the wheelchair bound girl whom was being pushed by one of the Ghosts.

Brie nodded at that as the thought of keeping such a thing to herself didn't seem all that right when she thought about it. God knows how she hates her condition and wouldn't wish it on even Felicity Smoak for Bee sake! Mostly cause she felt that it would probably ruin her effectiveness as an arch enemy! Those Team Arrow jerks on the other hand… Those guys deserved it to happen to them! "I think… I think I would be very much in approval of that Mr. Darhk. No one should have to suffer cause of their spines."

"Ahh, that's the spirit!" Responded the man jovially with a smile as they made their entrance into a large spacious building that was mostly used for testing preservative chemicals on food items as a means to ensure a good amount of longevity. At a table was several individuals, two of which were Ghosts as they watched over things.

One particular individual there was a bit unique looking in the sense that he was balding, yet had long wild black hair on the back and sides of his head in addition to his handlebar mustache. This 5'7 man in a white lab coat is known as Dr. Louva-a-Deus or Lucius Mantis and was well known for his fields in Entomology and Bioscience. Unfortunately for him, he ended up black listed due to some rather unethical experiments he had been conducting in secret until the proper authorities had been alerted somehow to his work. This man would be instrumental in providing Brie with what she needed in order to get her revenge. "Ah! A pleasure to see you as always Mr. Darhk! And oh my, just who is this lovely young lady with you!?" Asked the man as he walked up to the trio.

Despite herself, Brie couldn't help but blush over the man's compliment towards her. Darhk just smiled at the good doctor. "Lucius my friend, this young lady is Brie Larvan and she comes here today in the hopes that your knowledge will help her walk with no worries whatsoever."

Mantis laughed heartily at that. "I see! Well then Ms. Larvan, I believe that my genius is up to the task for such an endeavor!" Brie smiled at him in appreciation.

"Thank you Dr., I really appreciate this more then you realize." Replied the girl in full on sincerity.

She watched as the man beamed happily over that before walking back to his table and taking a syringe from one of his assistants and then came back up to them. "Well, no time like the present eh? Or would you prefer to wait a bit?"

"Hmm… Like you said, there's no time like the present!" Brie told him firmly as the sooner she got to a hundred percent, the better!

Mantis nodded, glad to see the girl was willing to start right away. "Very well then my child, let us begin! I believe this will allow us to make history! Now, keep in mind that what I am injecting you with has elements of Bee dna with in it as I am aware of your attachment to them and I feel it perfect for said attachment to be what helps to make you great."

Leaning down, he placed the syringe's needle against her arm after having raised the sleeve up a bit and then pierced the skin. Making her wince a little as he then pushed down with his thumb to eject the contents of the syringe into her body. With that out of the way, he removed the needle and handed the syringe to one of his assistants and took a step back to observe whatever was to happen next. Darhk and his Ghost did the same as well. At first, nothing appeared to be happening and Brie even remarked on it. "You think that maybe this will nee-ack! What's… Ugh!"

She started to shake a bit and the small crowd watched as her skin turned a mix of yellow and black. Followed by her body beginning to increase in size, causing them to back up even further as her body transformed even more into that of an actual Bee much to the shock and utter delight of Dr. Louva-a-Deus and morbid interest of Damien Darhk. Soon, her transformation was complete and she was the size of a modest two story home and Darhk was just thankful the building was large enough to contain her! "Marvelous! Simply marvelous! Never did I imagine this would happen!" Spoke up Mantis excitedly as the mutated Brie Larvan floated where she was and buzzing could even be heard.

"You do realize you'll have to do more tests in order to ensure that something like this doesn't happen again correct?"

"Of course Mr. Darhk, of course. It wouldn't do for all with spinal conditions to be like our Ms. Larvan here! Well, unless we were looking to raise an army in such a way!"

Darhk nodded satisfactorily, though he did have to admit an army of giant bugs did seem rather interesting. Even if it did sound like a bad Sci-Fi film at any rate. Cautiously taking a few steps forwards, he began to speak up in a non threatening matter. "Ms. Larvan? Can you hear me?!"

The large Bee turned in his direction and there was silence for a moment until a buzzing sound was heard. "Is that an indication you can hear me?"

Another buzzing sound was heard and he gave a nod to that in understanding. "It is understandable you may be a tad disappointed with your new situation but I can assure you my people will do what they can to reverse it." Assured the man and then he and the others were quickly met with agitated buzzing.

Making him look at the others for a moment as he thought through that one. "That idea doesn't appeal to you then?"

He was met with agitated buzzing again and he gave a nod. "So you wish to stay this way then?"

Buzzing that sounded more positive was heard and he then understood. "Very well then Ms. Larvan, I will speak with Dr. Morrow to see if he can arrange for something that will allow easier communication between us."

As really, speaking with a large Bee the size of a house was a whole new thing for the man! Probably broke some law in relation to God himself for that matter! But then again, that just seemed more fun then bad in his view of things. Off to the side, he could hear Mantis speaking with his people about how she has the appearance of that of a Queen Bee, earning them some excited sounding buzzing and making Darhk grin as he had a pretty good idea then and there that she rather liked that idea. _I have to wonder how Team Arrow will react to something like this?_ Oh how he wanted first row seats and some popcorn for that show!

Granted, they would all probably die ugly deaths thanks to her stinger which would mean Nora wouldn't be able to watch the show but he could always regale her with a slightly made up story to keep away nightmares. As otherwise, he wouldn't be much of a father if he caused his little girl nightmares! Buzzing brought him out of his thoughts of his daughter and deaths by sting, allowing for him to see Ms. Larvan shaking a little and making him realize her buzzing sounded like it had some pain mixed in to it. He and the others were then very highly surprised when what looked to be a figure dropped out of her! And boy did it need a good cleaning! The small group was then privy to the seen as three more of the figures dropped out of her, each taking several steps away from where they dropped too to allow their brethren to fall down without hitting the other. Despite the goo on them, each looked to be a mix of black and gold coloring and it reminded Darhk of the Drone Warrior the girl had created out of a mass of Bees during her take over of Palmer Tech.

"Well… This is neat!" Remarked the man as Mantis and his bunch chattered excitedly.

Heck, even Brie was buzzing about in excitement! "Hmm… A normal Queen Bee is able to lay around 1500 eggs per day, so how many could Ms. Larvan here lay due to her unique size and origins?" Muttered Mantis thoughtfully.

Though it would soon become apparent that she could only 'lay' four of her Drones, leading to Mantis theorizing that perhaps this would be all she would be able to do for the time being until she had more strength. The thought of having 1500 Drone Warriors however appealed greatly to Darhk as he watched as three of the Drones began to wonder about and tear things down in what Darhk supposed was done in order to make something of a nest for their Queen. The fourth Drone however, walked towards him and got down on one knee and gave a slight bow with its head. Buzzing could be heard from Queen Brie, making Darhk look her way. "Is this an offering to me Ms. Brie?"

A buzzing that sounded affirmative was his answer and he nodded. "I see, well my thanks for this gift Ms. Brie. I assure you I will put him to good use." His daughter having the Drone Warrior as a bodyguad couldn't hurt any…

Of course Number Four would need to be cleaned up! "Come Number Four, time to make this day an even more interesting one then what it already is." He began to walk away and only the footsteps of his daughter's intended bodyguard alerted him to being followed.

Nora would prove to be an easy sell on her new found 'friend', even if Ruve herself was a little disturbed by the thought of the thing being around her daughter. But ol' Darhk was able to ease her fears over the idea and it helped that Four itself was doing an admirable job of being a fantastic playmate for their daughter. He even had one of his Ghosts act in a threatening manner towards the two and the Drone soundly defeated him in quick succession and even broke a few bones. After that, Ruve was all for it, making for a rather smug Damien Darhk. The next day would see the good Queen Brie dropping about four more of the Drone Warriors and two of them would assist their brethren in building their Queen's nest while the other two acquired food before joining in on the nest preparations. Darhk had a feeling that once the nest was completed, Brie would allow for the Drones to join his Ghosts and he couldn't wait to see Team Arrow come up short against these fellas! Especially those damnedable ARGUS and Bratva folks!

His joy however would turn into sorrow and rage on the twenty-first after the destruction on his home in the city above and the death of his beloved wife. A sight his poor daughter had been witness too! A sight she shouldn't have had ever need to see for that matter! He was thankful for Four's being there as the Drone helped take his little girl to safety, even though a part of him greatly wishes that Four had been able to kill one of Green Arrow's little friends. The fact he now no longer possessed the idol was another factor in his sorrow and rage but Darhk was thankful he still had other means of access to magic or he would be pretty much screwed. Though he would definitely ensure that the Green Arrow himself would be screwed in all the best ways possible and ultimately beg for the sweet tender mercies of Death's Embrace by the time he was done with him! Hell, perhaps he would make the man watch as his precious city burned in the wake of Nuclear Devastation!

Making it all the more necessary that finding Amanda Waller had to be done if Project: Genesis was to happen. As only she had Rubicon, the key to making Project: Genesis work and thus ensuring a new Earth for his daughter and their people in the future. The man had been busy making his way to an area of their underground location that wasn't often used and many had made certain to get the Hell out of his way when they saw the rageful look on his face. Once he was finally in what is known as the Cellblock of the Dome of Hope, he made his way past several empty cells until he stopped at the seventh one and looked into its shadows. "Well, its certainly been awhile since we last spoke. I have to say though that I'm of half a mind to snap your neck right here and now after what has happened to me tonight."

He was met with silence and he frowned in annoyance over it. "This whole silent treatment thing is getting really old you know." As really, it lacked that feeling of wittyness that could be exchanged between himself and his prisoner!

A figure emerged from the darkness with a heated glare aimed right at Darhk. And normally he would have acted like it was affecting him but he was most certainly not in the mood this time. "Nice to see you come out of those shadows finally!"

"My friends will come for me."

Darhk just chuckled emotionlessly. "That's where you're wrong I'm afraid."

"What do you mean? Its only a matter of time!"

"Again, quite wrong. As your little friends are under the very real impression that you my friend are dead thanks to a little magic and a fast acting tumor in your brain."

The figure's eyes widened in shock over that, making him grin maliciously at them. "NO! You're lying!"

Another emotionless chuckle escaped the man as his guest continued to exude denial of what was been said. "Afraid not, heck, I heard it was quite the lovely little funeral too. Of course that pesky Oliver Queen was no where in attendance for it. Getting stupidly drunk I'm afraid. Which… Is very rude in my opinion!" Tsked the man before side stepping some spit that came his way.

"Now now, that's hardly sanitary. But if you don't believe me, my associate to the left of me will provide you with all the necessary details that you need. Now… If you'll excuse me. I have some revenge to plan as your little friends will NOT get away with murdering MY wife!"

As he walked away and ignored the calls of his guest, the Ghost who kept an eye on the figure began to set up some equipment that would allow for the figure to see that everything that had been said as truth. And the haggard messily haired and wheelchair bound Felicity Smoak would be absolutely stunned once she watched the news reports about her death. The whole thing even giving her a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that Ruve Adams was only dead now cause of Oliver and that scared her greatly. Along with wondering why the Hell the others even allowed for it to happen! She had to escape and soon before he did anything else horrible that would further drag him away from the man she knew him to be! But her current condition would make that difficult but she knew she could do it as the alternative wasn't an option she wanted to deal with. Felicity could only imagine the difficulties she'd have in getting her friends and family to believe it truly was her considering a fake her was dead and she'd been here for longer then she liked.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I believe this might be the part where I put my head back and laugh. Admittedly I was gonna hold off on this little reveal for a few more chapters but I felt it would be appropriate to do it here. Dr. Louva-a-Deus is a character in the Public Domain I felt was best suited for this chapter where Brie's transformation was concerned since I didn't really see any DC mad scientists as a suitable use for it. Though it failed to mention when his first appearance was but he was created by Cadu Simoes and Ricardo Marcelino. R and R!**


	12. The Hunt For Rubicon

**Chapter 12**

 **The Hunt**

 **For Rubicon**

 **Disclaimer: Originally I was going to ignore this stupid ass plot point from the show but then I thought about it and felt that maybe it could serve a purpose for this fic. Apologies for the delay in getting this out, got somewhat sidetracked by GTA 5 after I decided to re-play it again. I can also say I am honestly not that excited about the Flashpoint story being used for the next season of Flash. But hopefully it doesn't end up screwing up everything that's already happened. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! I've also barely read any of the DC comics so I really have no clue about how messy a Crises can get. And I'm glad to see folks enjoying the little revelation involving Felicity. Had that planned since the beginning!**

* * *

 **May 4th, 2016 Wednesday, Somewhere in Vermont**

After the death of his wife Ruve, Darhk had put considerable effort into tracking down a program known as 'Rubicon'. A program that would allow for him to take control of the world's nukes. Something that would finalize Project: Genesis and allow for a new and better world to be made in the ashes of the old. A new world that his daughter and others could live and grow in without the degradations of society and the like. Drone 4 had also certainly proven to a valuable resource as the Drone continued to stay by his daughter's side much to his and Miss Larvan's high approval. Larvan's new body had gained in strength over the days as time passed and she now had the ability to produce eight Drones a day and quite a few of them had already been put into use by causing chaos in Star City. Leaving for quite the workout to be had for those fighting against them when they were especially used in tandem with the Ghosts as war was waged on the streets of the city. The man was also doing his damnedest to try and find where that bastard Oliver Queen was situated at in the city so he could send a few soldiers there to break in and steal back the remains of the idol and repair it after already having had completely destroyed their little Loft.

And perhaps kill anyone who was there as well. Unfortunately there had been no luck in that area much to his annoyance and he was doing his level best to also keep his rising ire in check around the HIVE Council as they began to question him more and more about the potential success of their plans for the world. Thanks to his Ghosts and two of the Drones that were unfortunately lost, the ARGUS base that had been situated a few miles outside of Star City had been eradicated entirely in addition to several other ARGUS bases in other states as part of a two fold plan to cut off support for Star City from ARGUS and also to find 'Rubicon'. Something that was rumored to be in close contact with Amanda Waller, the head of ARGUS and a stone cold fox. Which was the reason he himself had personally come all the way out to Vermont alongside Thanatos and a Meta-Human crook named Gherkin who could create gateways to allow for long distance transportation. Something that had proven to be quite handy on several occasions! Gherkin had been around long before the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator had exploded and caused many in Central City to become Meta-Humans over night.

Darhk had actually met the man back in the late eighties by complete accident due to a mishap with his gateway ability that had the crook meeting the long lived man after hauling ass from a bank robbery that proven to be more difficult then it had been worth and after some reassurances and the like was made, Gherkin soon became an employee of Darhk's. An arrangement that continued on to this day and when the time came for Project: Genesis to begin, he would be instrumental in helping anyone who wished to live a better life reach their little Haven. And perhaps even using his ability to make the nukes hit even faster if Darhk felt so inclined. Darhk had chosen to bring the man along with him for this trip to make extraction a much shorter task once they had 'Rubicon' in their possession. The ARGUS base was a small one but it was by no means light on its staff as Thanatos and Gherkin were currently learning while he was in the jeep a good distance away! "Hmm… Perhaps I should have brought a few Ghosts with us." Mused the man thoughtfully as he heard the mass amounts of gunfire from where he sat.

Then he chuckled. "Nah! I'm more then sure those two have this handled perfectly. Plus... I'm sure they could use the exercise."

Exercise however was the absolute last thing on either Gherkin or Thanatos' minds. Though the blue clad armor wearing figure was somewhat considering just shooting his temporary partner in the head to save himself the hassle of hearing the fifty something year old man gripe about things. "I'm tellin' ya I got a bad feelin' about this job." Remarked the Meta as they burst through the doors after shooting their way to them and quickly found places to hide as more security came their way.

"You waste your time relying on 'bad feelings' old man." Replied Thanatos emotionlessly after shooting several guards in their heads and instantly downing them.

Gherkin merely harrumphed over that. "I don't waste my time on a damn thing punk. My gut feelin' has never let me down in the past and you'd do well to develop one of your own before your ass ends up dead."

"Noted."

"SURRENDER NOW OR BE SHOT DOWN!" Came the bellow from one of the soldiers.

Which he certainly wouldn't be the first to say something like that either! "I think not soldier." Responded Thanatos as he chucked a grenade at the man and his fellow soldiers.

Unfortnuately for them, unlike their two unwanted guests, they had no quick access to any areas they could shield themselves from the blast and soon were sprawled all over the place. And in some cases quite literally after their bodies had been blown apart by the blast of the grenade! Thanatos then started walking forward with Gherkin following forward and somewhat regretting the fact he hadn't bothered to stay in better shape the past few years. As they made their way to where they believed Waller would be located at, the two would be forced to defend themselves on more than one occasion and Thanatos would even be mildly surprised by the fact that none of the members of the so called 'Suicide Squad' had shown up yet to fight them off. _Perhaps those assets are being used elsewhere for the time being… Pity, it would be a fantastic challenge to go up against one of them._

Though he had no doubt he would end up being the victor due to his considerable amount of training courtesy of the best trainers HIVE had to offer their people. Eventually, the two found themselves at a closed room on the lowest level of the base and Thanatos was the first to test the waters and once he found there to be nothing that would be detrimental to the two of them, they entered. Only to find a desk and a chair with its back facing against them. "I've been expecting you." Came a female voice.

One that had the man once known as Tommy Merlyn frowning behind his mask as something about the voice felt off to him. "I give you options to consider Agent Waller. One is to hand over the 'Rubicon' program and you'll be allowed to live. Two will be for us to forcibly take you back with us and the treatment will not be a kind one. Or three, we simply kill you now and that way we don't have to expend energy dealing with you. But either way, HIVE will have control of 'Rubicon' before this day is done."

"I'm afraid none of those options are ones I can see myself willingly abiding by."

"Look lady, just turn your ass around now and stop screwin' around!" Demanded the balding grey haired Gherkin impatiently.

The chair swivled around, allowing for the two men to get a good look at their intended target. "The Hell is this!?" Demanded Gherkin before Thanatos could do so!

A smirk came from the short haired African American woman wearing nothing but a tan dress suit. "My apologies gentlemen, but I'm afraid Agent Waller had more important matters to attend to today."

Thanatos stepped forwards with his automatic rifle pointed at her and was a tiny bit impressed when the woman didn't even so much as flinch over the action. "Tell Waller to get here immediately or you will either face death here and now or later on after we've sufficiently tortured you for any information you have."

"Hmm… I could do that Mr. Merlyn, and yes we are quite aware of who you are considering events in Star City. Or I could simply not do that as I find both ideas to be highly unfavorable." She then brought out a small little cd and kept it within her fingers.

"This cd contains the 'Rubicon' program your HIVE masters want so badly. This on the other hand?" The woman then brought out a fat looking object with a button on it.

One that had Gherkin's eyes widen considerably while Thanatos did nothing. "This contains your death."

And with the press of a button thanks to her thumb, she smiled in grim satisfaction. "Aww s**t! Kid, get in this thing now!" Swore the Meta-Human loudly as he formed a portal to the outside world.

 **KABOOM!**

"WHOA! And I didn't even think to bring anything to make S'mores with!" Exclaimed Darhk from his seat in the jeep.

An orange colored portal appeared and spat out a smoking and singed Thanatos, causing for the much older man to quickly get out of the jeep and came to his soldier but making sure to avoid the flames coming out until the portal closed seconds later. Extending a hand, the coughing Thanatos took it gratefully and was helped up, only to see the expectant look from his boss. "Well? Where is Gherkin and the objectives?"

"Dead sir. The target was a ruse with a detonator in hand. As of now, 'Rubicon' is no longer accessible."

For a moment, Thanatos was damned sure he was about to meet a second death here and now as he watched on silence after informing his boss that he had ultimately failed. What followed would be something considered a bit uncharacteristic as Damien Darhk began to rage and curse over the fact a man he honestly considered to be a friend was now dead and that that bitch Waller had tricked him. A damned trick that cost a good man his life in addition to the loss of 'Rubicon'. After expelling his rage on the surrounding area that unfortunately included their transportation, Darhk looked directly at Thanatos and the man had to resist the urge to take a step back due to the slight fear he was feeling after seeing his boss' rage right in front of him. Fear he shouldn't be feeling all things considered but here he was feeling it nonetheless! "Amanda Waller is a thorn that needs to be removed and resources will be used to ensure it happens." Threatened the man angrily as he turned away from his soldier to stare at the flaming ARGUS base.

The loss of 'Rubicon' meant they would have to also use other means to ensure their new world but he doubted there would be little issue in getting it to happen. And if there was any strong opposition? Well… He could always take it out if need be. "Your will shall be done Master." Replied Thanatos emotionlessly.

"And this will not be a task I shall fail in either. Provided of course you allow me to… Live."

Darhk just chuckled after hearing that. "Killing you would be a waste of resources and as well as the time put into you." Though he did have to admit that the desire to end young Thomas' life did have some appeal however.

"Now, come on. Let's get out of here and find some viable transportation." Ordered the blonde haired man and the two began to walk away from the flaming sight behind them with one of them planning a wrath so great that even the Gods themselves would feel it when the time came!

He would not be stopped, not when he was so close to the final stages of 'Project: Genesis' and ensuring a long and happy life for his daughter and others who wanted to be part of a better world. Waller, Queen, his little Green Arrow groupies, and their precious little city would know his wrath and if need be, he would personally direct a little gift to the middle of the city that would show just what sort of power HIVE truly had. _I think some torture for Miss Smoak sounds like an excellent idea._ Thought the man darkly as he and his singed and somewhat torn up companion walked on.

Perhaps he could send a video to the Mayor's office showing the torture of the girl just to see if it would accomplish breaking Queen's mind for good as he struggled to figure out if what he was seeing was truly real or not. And my oh my how he wished he could be a fly on the wall for that moment!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And so ends a stupid plot point that will most definitely NOT be seeing the light of day again in this story or in probably anything else I write. That's just too damn much power for even someone like Waller to be having her hands on. As for Gherkin and the un-named woman? Two completely made up characters by me and who knows… Perhaps they could be seen again elsewhere. Up Next: Daddy's back and he ain't happy! R and R!**


	13. Enter Noah

**Chapter 13**

 **Enter Noah**

 **Disclaimer: Pipe issues once again (thankfully fixed for now) and issues with Poison Ivy make for some real fun times! Though I honestly don't recommend those kinds of fun! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **May 5th, 2016, Star City**

While Damien Darhk was busying himself with plans of retribution and the like after the most recent failure in Vermon with the 'Rubicon' program, the Star City crew were currently dealing with an issue that had cropped up on the second. One involving the father of the dearly missed Felicity Smoak known as Noah Kuttler aka 'The Calculator'. He'd recently shown back up in town and had been raising some Hell on HIVE for their involvement in the actions that led to Felicity's death. Though the man like the team was of the opinion the organization also had something to do with her death but had yet to find any proof. Efforts to track down Kuttler so far had turned up nothing much to the annoyance of one Donna Smoak. Though a part of her was slightly happy her ex husband was doing all he could to be an annoyance for the group that took her baby from her. In addition to the search for him, there was also the growing closeness between Oliver and Shado that was going on that had been happening after she was fully freed from the effects of the control pill back in April. Though she had been a bit on the distraught side of things as she still very clearly remembered getting shot in the head.

Oliver being there for her had been a Godsend for the Japanese girl and it in turn had allowed for the two to re-connect with one another the more time they spent together. Shado would even join the team despite a few reservations on it and use her father's hood thanks to Quentin covertly acquiring it when out on the field. Even calling herself 'Artemis' for a codename and was probably just as ruthless on the Ghosts as Oliver or the Bratva was due to her utter rage over what had been done to her. Roy was also currently down in Central City lending a hand to Barry due to the increasing threat of Zoom and Thea wasn't exactly too enthused about it since it kept them apart. But she was glad their speedy friend had a little bit of help on his side even if he wasn't exactly speedy himself. Like the others, Thea was a bit surprised to see her brother and Shado getting so close and had even said something to Oliver about it. To which he merely remarked that she needed someone and he was the best option for it and while he would always love Felicity, there was still a part of him who felt something deep for Shado.

And felt that perhaps this second chance would allow for something to happen for them some time in the future once he felt he could move on and wouldn't feel like he was committing a crime against Felicity for it. Donna wasn't exactly happy about that either but so far had kept quiet on the subject since neither of the two had actually done anything that she knew of. Currently Thea, her brother, and Shado were at a set of apartments in an area of the city known as 'Little Vibe'. A section of the city known for its fun loving events with fantastic music that always brought all sorts of people together. The reason for their being there was due to getting a lead on Noah's whereabouts in the area and had narrowed it down to a set of apartments thanks to the fine work of Curtis' tech skills. Laurel would have been there but was currently dealing with some legal matters as per her job. Legal matters also involving John Constantine and a small local band who'd gotten themselves into a spot of trouble with a demonic lord and their manager was trying to sue the magic man for his involvement in stopping the demonic lord as the manager had been looking to make quite a bit of money off their would be deaths.

Though the band was trying to help Laurel and Constantine out by fighting back against the creep who didn't seem to really care if he was fired or not from his position. One of the band mates known as Evelyn Sharp had even become more of a fan of the Black Canary then what she had been previously and was even more determined to be just like her hero one day after getting to meet her after that whole fiasco with the demonic lord. Though Laurel in her double identity had tried to tell the girl that her lifestyle wasn't the best one out there considering the very real live chance of possibly dying but it didn' seem to deter her and Laurel could only hope the girl would end up with something else to focus on such as her band rather then being a vigilante like her. A part of what Noah had been doing with the Hell raising was making it rather hard for the Drone Soldiers due to them somehow still being part mechanical to be effective and it was one of the reasons the team was looking to find and bring him in.

As having what he knew would be a huge boon to them and if Curtis could somehow improve on it so that they could completely rid themselves of the Drone Soldiers and the source of them would be a damn good thing as it would be one less issue to deal with in the war against Darhk and HIVE. Diggle was situated at another building with a sniper rifle with a sedative as ammunition to be used on Kuttler in case he made an attempt to come out that way even though Donna would have preferred something a little more lethal. " _Spartan, anything on your end?_ " Asked Oliver over the comms.

"That'd be a negative. Man's probably screwing with HIVE to even notice us coming."

" _One can only hope Spartan, one can only hope._ " Replied Shado as the trio moved through the building to the upper floors.

As they arrived on the top floor, a voice could be heard in the hallway. " _Well, I must commend you three for being able to track me down. I would have thought it'd have been Damien and his little friends who tried to find me first but I have to give Kudos to whoever helped you do it first. Though I imagine if my daughter was alive she would have found me much sooner then this. Then again, I probably wouldn't be here if she was still alive._ _Or I would be, who knows!_ "

Oliver frowned to himself as the man seemed to be way too jovial sounding for his liking. "Noah Kuttler, shut off any defenses or offenses you may have and allow us to take you in!"

" _And just why would I do that? Hmm?_ "

"Your enemy is our enemy and we know one of the reasons you are going after HIVE and Darhk is because of what happened to Felicity Smoak. And trust me I get that as she was one of us and that's just one of the reasons I want to see that bastard and HIVE brought down for good." Responded Oliver darkly.

Silence went on for several seconds, making for Thea and Shado to look at one another in slight worry behind Oliver as he stared down the hallway. A buzzer then sounded for a brief time. " _You make a compelling argument Mr. Arrow._ " A door then opened and a silver haired skinny man stepped out of it and faced them.

"Hello there."

Thea stepped up next to her brother with a frown on her face. "I don't like this, its just too easy."

A chuckle escaped the older man as he walked up to them. "Oh relax, if I wanted it, you three would all be dead already. And besides, your green friend here really did make a compelling argument as more working against Damien Darhk and his friends is something I can actually get behind."

Shado said nothing but was tense regardless as she just felt she couldn't trust this man as he seemed to be as silvery tongued as Edward Fyers and Anthony Ivo were in their day. Oliver walked up to Felicity's father and grabbed him by the shoulder none too gently. "Alright, let's move out. Spartan, package acquired."

" _Roger that Green Arrow._ "

"Ooh, very professional. I really like it. Was that my daughter's influence or someone else's?"

Thea couldn't help but chuckle over that. "She probably would have found the whole thing to be way too serious for her liking and a lot of rambling no doubt would be happening as she tried to lighten the mood." Remarked the girl sadly as they moved onwards.

A task that was thankfully uninterrupted as they made their way to their transport van and were soon on their way back to the Bunker with Kuttler blindfolded. Though the man honestly didn't even think it was needed but alas no one was listening to him! The man wondered just how exactly his little girl wound up with these people since he knew she'd been looking to stay off the grid ever since her ex got caught back in college. But he figured he would get an opportunity to ask as he had the feeling he'd be stuck with the little group for awhile! Though it certainly wasn't hard to figure out just who was under the green hood but he would keep quiet for the time being unless he needed a little amusement. And once they had him wherever they were taking him and had the blindfold taken off, he barely had time to register the sight of Donna Smoak right as she slapped the ever loving crap out of him! "Remind me to never EVER get on her badside." Came the stunned voice of a male in the room.

Noah winced as he rubbed his aching face as he looked right at his ex wife. "Donna, a pleasure as always."

Donna crossed her arms and glared at him. "You've got some nerve showing up here!"

"As far as I'm concerned, I have EVERY right to be here. Our little girl is dead because of Darhk and his HIVE friends! The very same little girl who's life I was unfortunately never able to be a big part of!" Responded Noah in a deadly serious voice as he wasn't about to be ran over by his ex on this matter.

"Maybe if you hadn't been a criminal you could have been in her life!"

As the two argued, the team members kept their distance and tried to make themselves look busy to avoid feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. "Hard to believe Felicity is who she is with parents like them..." Muttered Curtis from where he sat at a computer that was monitoring a sitaution with some Bratva and Triad members.

His comment was heard, causing the two parents to look his way. "Excuse me!?" Shrieked Donna, making him startle and gulp when he realized he was heard!

"Uhh… I didn't mean anything bad by it! I'm just surprised is all!"

"Well she gets my smarts and she gets her mother's caring attitude. Which is clear as day in my view." Remarked Noah with a shrug as he looked around at the room he was in.

"My daughter do all this?"

"She had some help from a friend at STAR Labs but she has been pretty instrumental in getting us to where we are now." Informed Oliver with his hood still up with a hint of sadness in his words.

Noah nodded and couldn't help but feel proud of his little girl. Even if he'd have preferred her to be doing something that wouldn't be in the likelyhood of life threatening! Donna however wasn't about to be deterred and got things back on track. "I think you need to leave town right now." Her ex looked right at her with a look that sent a slight shiver down her back.

"When Damien Darhk and HIVE are finished, then and only then will I leave. My uhh 'morals' may not be as similar to these heroes' but I am more than willing to aide them in what they want to do! So your desire to see me gone will be ignored and I don't care if you hate it or not! I may not be father of the year but I will damn well do what I can to honor our little girl's memory!" Finished the man heatedly.

Things were silent with Donna looking on in shock before finally letting out a sigh. "Fine, but so help me God if you betray us I will hurt you badly!" Warned the woman before walking off.

"Death was much quieter then this." Spoke Shado and making Thea grin in amusement while Oliver just snorted in agreement despite the fact he was never actually dead.

"Well it took awhile but we managed to get Brian Otis behind bars and oh… I didn't, I didn't know we were expecting company." Came Laurel in a worried voice after coming inside the Bunker with Constantine following close behind.

As she had figured the mission would either see the man in a cell or having managed to get away somehow! The older man turned to look at her before saying anything. "You are quite the vision I must say and I assure you that I won't spill any secrets unless I'm being tortured."

"Right, I'll umm… I'll keep that in mind." Replied Laurel as she stepped up next to Oliver and gave a subtle nod to go find somewhere a little more private to talk about having the man in their base of operations.

While that was going on, Noah took one look at Curtis and went over to him with a clap of the hands. "So, you probably want some insight as to how I've been stopping the Drones like I have been hmm?"

"Oh yeah! And anything else you might have that can help us out against HIVE would be a big help too." Said Curtis enthusiastically while wondering if he should shake the man's hand or keep a little bit of distance just to be safe.

 _He's certainly enthusiastic I'll give him that much._

"No time like the present then hmm?" And with that, the two got to work on the best ways to try and cripple HIVE in a digital fashion and maybe even take away any private funds Darhk had now that they had more brain power to use while Shado and Thea observed the whole thing and completely feeling lost in the process.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if not, my apologies. Seriously hoping my Ivy issues will be gone real soon. Up Next: The team gets called in to Central City to help Barry with a big problem! R and R!**


	14. Metapocalypse Now Part 1

**Chapter 14**

 **Metapocalypse Now**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And to my guest reviewer on the Gotham thing, I don't think I even said anything about it making perfect sense for Gotham and the Flarrow verse being connected. I only really said that I had my doubts considering its over on Fox. And a villain from the Hood era? Well I can't wait to see that and hopefully the fella will be quite troublesome. Hopefully your theory about the public turning against the heroes doesn't happen as that's kinda cliché and has alread happened like twice to Oliver and there fore no need to re-tread on old tired ground. As for Evelyn, I guess if you've seen the trailer, we know how it happens. Which yeah, lets kill off Laurel and then put in three new heroes just cause! Anyways, on with the show! Also, I'm ignoring any Iris/Barry development in favor of Barry/Patty as per an AN of mine regarding Batty. Or whatever the two are called.**

* * *

 **May 10th, 2016, Central City**

Things had been a little rough recently after everyone had learned of just who 'Jay Garrick' really was and now the man had brought in a few of his friends from Earth-2 and had practically been causing Hell ever since the night before when they launched their attack. Prompting Roy and Barry, along with the CCPD to be out all night in an attempt to fight back. And so far the Earth-1 forces had yet to put even a massive dent in the Meta Army's forces. As morning came, Roy had made the decision to call in Oliver and the others as it was definitely clear they needed help with their current situation even though Barry hadn't been too sure of it considering how things were in Star. But Oliver had thankfully chosen to come as he wasn't about to leave his Central City friends to deal with a threat on their own while leaving Curtis and Noah behind with a watchful Lyla, Thea, Donna, and Quentin to ensure Noah didn't cut and run. Which the man personally found offensive but three out of the four remaining members of Team Arrow didn't particularly care. Once the team arrived on the outside of the Lab, Shado couldn't help but be amazed.

"Impressive, photographs and videos did not truly do this building justice when I first saw them a year before Lian Yu."

Diggle grinned at her. "I'm sure Cisco will be happy to hear that. Man's awful proud to work here despite some of the issues they've had."

"Eh, not impressed." Muttered Constantine as to him it was just another place of Science and what not.

Oliver said nothing as they made their way inside and once in the main Cortex were greeted rather enthusiastically by Cisco himself! "So magic's really a thing huh? And you! I must say it is an honor to meet one of Oliver's teachers!" Cried out the engineer happily.

"Oh yes me boy, its a thing alright." Constantine replied with an eye roll.

Shado gave a bow to the long haired man with a smile on her lips. "It does my soul well to receive such cheerfulness in my direction." Oliver squeezed her hand comfortingly after that and her smile widened even more at him for it.

"Cool it Ramon, we don't wanna scare em off." Groused Harry as he came into the room with his daughter behind him who was rolling her eyes at her dad.

"Huh, I heard about it but actually seein' is another thing entirely man." Remarked Diggle in slight shock at seeing Harrison Wells up and walking about.

Especially one from another Earth at that! Oliver could only nod in agreement at that. "Yeah, its something to behold isn't it?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Dad!"

"Dude, dial down the Dick alright? Last thing you wanna do is piss off the friends comin' to help us."

Harry rolled his eyes but complied with the request. "Ooh, such yummy!" Purred one Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart as she too came into the room and laid a hand on Cisco's shoulder.

"Be nice Lisa, these are friends. Friends you also don't try and steal from."

She pouted but Cisco held firm while Jesse grinned in amusement and her dad rolled his eyes again at the sight. The man still thought it a bad idea that the girl was there due to her criminal background but so far was over ruled on it. She'd shown up almost a week ago saying she got tired of being on her own while her brother and Mick Rory were out doing some kind of work for some guy and wanted to be around her Engineer for awhile. Which had taken Spivot some convincing to not arrest the girl due to past criminal activities and had been staying with Cisco ever since. Whom still wasn't sure if the idea was a really, really good thing or a really, really bad thing as that girl absolutely loved to drive him nuts! Thankfully the craziness recently had kept her a bit on the tired side enough to keep her from teasing him a great deal as she'd also been out and about helping with the problems after Cisco had politely asked her if she would help them out.

A promise to do whatever she wanted in return may or may not have been made as well to secure her help too. "Where's Barry and Roy? Caitlin for that matter too?" Questioned Oliver curiously as he sat his bag down on a table.

"Barry had to go in to work at the temp Police HQ thanks to all the craziness goin' on and Roy decided to hit the streets while he's doin' that. As for Caitlin… Well… Zoom took her..." Informed Cisco with his head down.

"Then we shall endeavor to take her back from this monster." Shado said seriously and making her team mates nod in agreement.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore." Came a surprise voice, making them all look her way.

"Caitlin!" Cried out Cisco as he rushed to hug his friend who quickly hugged him back in relief.

"How'd you get away from Zoom!?" Questioned Harry curiously and suspiciously.

Pulling away from her friend and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she looks towards Harry with a slightly shaken look on her face. "He gave me a choice, I could either stay with him or leave. As you can see, I left."

"Something tells me he's not gonna like that much."

Caitlin bit her lower lip as Jesse wrapped an arm around her while glaring a bit at her dad for his less than stellar way of handling things just now. She wasn't the only one either as Laurel, Shado, and Cisco were glaring at him too. "Come on, let's get you to Medical and then a bed okay?"

"I will come with." Offered Shado and with a nod from Jesse, the trio left the room and headed for Medical.

"I'll come too!" Called out Laurel as she hurried along before they got any further.

Second later saw Barry make his arrival in a flash of electricity and sending papers flying about. His eyes lit up when he saw Oliver in the room. "Oliver!" Greeted the Speedster with a smile as he came over and hugged the man.

Pulling away seconds later and still having that smile on his face, he started to talk. "And now that you guys are here and with the Speed Force backing us, I know for an absolute certainty now that we're gonna win."

This confused Oliver as his speedy friend went to greet both Diggle and Constantine who also certainly had some interesting views on what he would do with Barry's speed if he had it. Looking towards Cisco with a questioning look on his face got him an answer soon afterwards. "Uhh yeah, he's kinda been like that ever since he got out of the Speed Force. Made him all real positive like."

"And its something we're worried about." Added in Harry quietly.

"Why? I mean isn't him being all positive about things better then not being postiive?" Oliver questioned curiously.

The two looked at one another for a moment before looking back at him and it'd be Cisco who would speak up first. "Of course, but we're just worried something is gonna happen and he's gonna come crashing down hard."

And that is what helped the archer to understand properly. "Oh, now I see. The only thing we can do however is hope that it won't happen." Hell, he'd probably torture the cause of whatever brought his friend down from his more happier view on things!

Once Barry heard the news about Caitlin however, he was quick to head to the Medical room to greet his friend. Though they didn't have long to re-joice in her safe return as an alert in the Cortex got the team's attention. "Hey Roy, what's up?" Questioned Cisco curiously.

" _I got Eight Metas down on 4_ _th_ _and Lee tearin' the place up! Back up from Barry would be a good idea about now!_ "

"You got it man, help is on the way!" He then called for Barry to let him know what was going on and as he turned his attention to Team Arrow, he saw that Oliver and Diggle were already gearing up.

"You uhh… Gonna gear up too?" The genius asked curiously to the magic man.

Chuckling, Constantine told him he didn't need to do such things as what he had on was gear enough. Lisa also chose to join in as well with the explanation that she needed a little fun much to the worry of Cisco! Barry was soon gone as well in a flash and Team Arrow plus Golden Glider but minus Laurel and Shado as they were staying with Jesse and Caitlin were on their way as well in the black tactical van. And once they got there, they quickly saw what a mess the street and buildings were thanks in part to the Metas Roy was dealing with. They also could see Barry taking on a Meta that had a rock like body while Roy was doing his best to dodge energy blast attacks from a blue haired woman. "Hey! We got more company!" Shouted an individual in red and black body armor.

"Good, just means more for us to kill!" Called out a woman with dreads and everyday street clothes.

She then brought her hands together and seconds later she pushed them outward and large boulders came flying Team Arrow's way from those very hands, forcing them to dodge out of the way as fast as they could. "That's right bitches! Roll outta the way or get smashed!"

"I think not Luv!" Replied Constante and he threw a binding spell at her that quickly put her out of the fight much to her extreme annoyance.

"They got Bouldera!" Cried out the individual in red and black body armor and he started to advance on the team and unleashed his energy whips on them that came from the back of his hands and through specially made holes in his gloves.

Oliver sighed in annoyance as one of his arrows was broken in half by the energy whips and Diggle's gunfire was deflected thanks to the body armor the guy had. "Feel the wrath of the Whip Master!" Cackled their opponent.

Constantine could be faintly heard chuckling over that. "Boy, sounds like some bloody bondage thing to me."

Whip Master must have heard that as he cracked one of the whips the magic man's way with an angry yell. "ITS NOTHING LIKE BONDAGE!"

"Now its nothin' to be ashamed of lad! I mean even I've had a few lovely experiences with it meself."

Snarling, Whip Master struck out towards Constantine again and cause of how his attention was so heavily focused on him, it allowed for Oliver to strike him with an exploding arrow. Soon sending the man to the ground in a pained groan filled heap. Though it was apparent it wasn't going to be enough as he forced himself back up. "What, is this guy on Mirakuru!?" Shouted out Diggle exasperatedly.

No one had time to think much on that as a Meta came swooping down from the sky with half of the upper body giving the appearance of an Eagle. Using his flight advantage, he kept attacking the team with his spiked mace until an arrow and a bullet managed to clip one of his wings and grounding him. Oliver was quick to strike him hard in the face before he could get up and was rewarded with a knocked out Eagle Man for his troubles and then put his attention back on Whip Master. Though it took some time and left the group a bit on the exhausted side, every Meta there was taken down without any loss of life and soon found themselves shipped off to another precinct who's jails had been Cisco-fied until they could be moved to Iron Heights Prison. "I am seriously glad to see you guys here as I think this might top Slade's Siege." Remarked Roy as he tiredly came up to his mentor and friends.

Diggle let off a shudder after that, causing everyone to look at him. "Sorry, I just got the mental inage in my head of those guys having Meta-Human powers."

Even Oliver couldn't help but pale a little over that thought. "You know, its entirely possible there's an Earth where that did happen." Offered up Barry helpfully and getting himself a glare for it from Oliver.

Something a few cops found amusing when they noticed the Speedster back away from the archer with his hands up in a defensive motion. "Whoa! I was just saying!"

"Well… Don't. That's the kind of thing that'll give me nightmares." Groused the archer.

"And me." Added Diggle.

"Eh, wouldn't even be in my top ten." Threw in Constantine with a shrug.

Roy wasn't sure if he should be amused or not by the whole thing and decided to leave it alone. And once the team was done talking with the police, which included one Joe West and Barry's girlfriend Patty Spivot who Oliver could plainly see why his speedy friend was so attracted too, the team headed off back to STAR Labs for a little breather until the next attack came up. Though hopefully a plan would soon be made to deal with them in a quick fashion as it was clear from the news reports that there was a numerous amount of them and they were all clearly highly dangerous.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the start of this! R and R!**


	15. Metapocalypse Now Part 2

**Chapter 15**

 **Metapocalypse Now**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here. And many apologies for taking so long to update this, I've just been really… Well, caught up in Teen Wolf and if I still have any readers for this then great! And for the guest reviewer, somehow, I'm not that surprised by a musical crossover between Flash and Supergirl. Think it works way more then one with Arrow at any rate. And it makes sense that Flashpoint wouldn't last the entire season but I doubt its gonna involve some horrible thing happening to the Wests judging by the trailer hints. Course I could be wrong. As for his disappearance in 2024? I believe that's a little thing called Final Crisis, though I could be wrong. And if you aren't familiar with that, I'd suggest Wikipediaing it.**

 **Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

 **May 11, 2016, Central City in STAR Labs**

Thankfully there hadn't been anymore attacks after the initial one Team Arrow got to help out with for the rest of the tenth. Though the lack of attacks had made quite a few a bit paranoid as they felt it was just the otherside making big plans. Barry however was still quite optimistic about the whole thing and Cisco was starting to heavily consider knocking his friend out and locking him up for awhile. Harry would soon found himself down in one of the larger rooms of STAR Labs that Oliver, Diggle, and Shado had decided to use for target practice to pass the time a little. Though Diggle was wondering if whether or not he leave the room to give the two some privacy since the tension between the two was easily felt. Tension he knew was being ignored on account of Oliver's feelings for Felicity and him feeling it would be going against her to do anything with Shado since her death was still so fresh for all of them. Diggle though knew his babbly friend would have wanted Oliver to move on instead of wallowing in the past but he wasn't about to say that and potentially cause problems. "You know, the more time I spend here the more I'm amazed by just how different our worlds are." Came the voice of Harry Wells and taking the Vet out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, alternate worlds, gotta love 'em."

"Quite. As for example, we've a much older Green Arrow on my Earth."

"You sayin' Oliver started that much later?"

"No, what I'm saying is that someone else instead of Oliver Queen became the Green Arrow."

Diggle looked at him a bit surprisedly but then again he figured that maybe he should have expected that! "If I didn't become the Green Arrow on your Earth, then who did?" Asked Oliver himself as he approached the two after catching wind of the conversation.

Harry looked at him for a moment as he had a pretty good idea Queen wasn't about to take this too well. "Your father, Robert Queen." Declared the man and making the archer take a step back in shock.

Even Diggle was floored that by admission! "My… My f-father!?"

"That is correct."

"But, but how? My father was well into his early fifties when he died. There's no way his body on your Earth could have handled the strain of everything I went through."

"From what I recall of the reports about the man, it was said he could withstand a vast amount of pain and even walk off bullets and knives to the body." Informed the man and making for Oliver, Shado, and Diggle to look at one another in slight alarm.

As that could only mean Mirakuru! "Has this version of Oliver's father been said to have shown any sort of extreme rages or other worrisome signs?" Questioned Shado curiously.

"Other then how he and Queen here operate with some minor differences here and there for whatever reason, he's not been said to show anything like that."

Oliver wasn't quite sure if he even should feel relieved or not about that. He even briefly wondered if it would be a good idea to try and visit this version of his father before shaking the idea off. "Digg, Shado, please don't let Thea know about this alright? I'll be the one to do that myself as she deserves to hear it from me."

Nods came from the two as they both knew he had a point. "You got it man."

"You have my word that I will not tell her."

Oliver gave a pleased nod at hearing that and then sighed as he was definitely not looking forward to that conversation with his baby sister. Half an hour later would see Oliver, Laurel, and Barry checking out the remains of a ruined building after it had collapsed. Harry even had a hunch about the one responsible but hoped he was wrong as she was considered to be one of Zoom's top Lieutenants back on his Earth. Finding nothing out of the ordinary and feeling thankful that no one had been badly hurt, the trio were about to head away from the area when a loud scream brought them to their knees as they clutched their pained ears. After it finally ended, Oliver looked up and what he saw standing several feet away shocked the Hell out of him! "Laurel!?"

Earth-1 Laurel raised her head to look at Oliver confusedly, wondering why he had said her name when he shouldn't have out in the field. Seeing his shocked look, she followed to where he was looking and let out a gasp as she saw for herself what her friend and ex lover was looking at! Even Barry was a bit stunned! As the Laurel in front of them wore an all black outfit with a long black leather jacket with nothing to hide her identity and a choker around her neck. "Well… You've lost some weight old man." Called out the dopple ganger bitingly.

"Uhh..." Muttered Laurel as she wasn't quite sure of what to say or do here!

Black Siren looked to the girl and was momentarily surprised to see herself but then shook it off and grinned. "Wow, even on this Earth I look damn good! Pity you're one of the good guys."

That comment seemed to snap Laurel out of her shock thankfully enough. "Better to be a good guy then a lapdog for Zoom." Bit back the woman and getting a humorless chuckle from her otherself.

"I'm nobody's lapdog Pretty Bird."

"Once we're done with you, you'll be nothing more then someone locked in a cell." Declared Oliver with his voice changer on.

"Ooh, big words for an old man like you! Let's see if you can back them up! Cause I doubt you'll be able to do much just like the you on my Earth couldn't!" Said the woman with a smirk as old Robert Queen never could quite bring himself to kill her cause of Ollie.

"I'm afraid you're about to learn I'm nothing like my father."

"Oh boy." Muttered Barry as this was probably about to get ugly!

Black Siren's eyes went wide after hearing that. "O-Ollie?" Came the question, a question she wasn't sure she even wanted answered!

A subtle nod from the man made Earth-2 Laurel's eyes widen in surprise. Though it wasn't to last as she went from surprise to white hot rage as she crouched down. Oliver brought forth an arrow and notched it, ready to fire it even if it wasn't something he really even wanted to do. "You have no idea of the pain I've been through. Of the fact I never got any real complete closure where you were concerned Ollie. NO IDEA AT ALL!" Screamed the woman angrily.

"Anybody else getting kinda worried?" Wondered the recently ever optimistic Barry Allen a little concernedly.

Laurel nodded at that. "Look, why don't we just… Calm down okay? There's no need for us to fight when we could just talk. Right?"

A humorless laugh escaped her counterpart. "Right, we can so do that. Hell, the fact he's alive on this Earth means you two have probably been screwing if you were stupid enough to take him back! So yeah, let's talk!"

And talk they did as Black Siren let loose her Siren Cry, forcing the three to deal with it the best they could as they attempted to fight back. But it was clear to see that she had the upper hand thanks to her Cry and even Laurel's was no match for it much to her clear dislike! "Sorry Pretty Bird, but my Cry is all natural!"

 _Of course it would be. I mean… Why wouldn't it be!?_ Groused Laurel in her head as she looked at her counterpart while she was on one knee and trying to stand.

Oliver, seeing no choice along with the fact he had an opportunity, let loose with an arrow that found its mark in the other Laurel' upper leg. Making her cry out in pain and shock. She then blasted the three again, this time sending them all to the ground rather painfully and hurriedly took off as fast as she could with part of an arrow still in her leg! The three started to get up with each of them groaning in pain from where they had landed. "That coulda gone better." Muttered Laurel while feeling a little shocked Ollie had done that!

"We'll get her next time." Came Barry's optimistic response.

"We'll have too." Declared Oliver firmly.

As this version of Laurel was simply far too dangerous, dangerous and pissed as Hell! Once they got back to STAR Labs, a discussion was quick to happen between everyone on what they had encountered. Even making for a heated argument between Oliver and Laurel with Harry over the fact he SHOULD have told them about this! "Well excue me for being hopeful for once that it wouldn't be what I thought it would be." Came Harry's sarcastic response as Oliver stormed off unhappily with Shado quickly following after him.

"Just… Just give him time okay? Although, I probably should be saying that about myself." Said Laurel and making Diggle give her a concerned look.

Silence was then had in the meeting room and everyone went their separate ways for a bit in order to decompress from the latest events. Barry had even left to go the temporary HQ for his Precinct to see if they needed anything from him and to deliver a lunch or two to Joe and Patty. Though as the skies turned dark, alarms would go off at STAR Labs, bringing those still present to the main Cortex with worried looks on their faces. "Alright guys, you all better suit up quickly cause it seems like Poppa Zoom done brung everybody to play!" Called out Cisco urgently as he looked at the monitors as chaos began to descind in downtown Central!

Oliver got a grim look on his face and those who could fight quickly went to go and get dressed and head out while Barry quickly sped in to grab his suit and sped back out to start fighting off the Metas. "Harry, we need to finish the plan real quick!" Insisted Cisco as Jesse looked on worriedly.

"Then let's get to it Ramon."

The sooner they got it ready, the better off everyone would be!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Probably a bit short, I know. But I felt it was a good place to end that for this chapter. Hopefully I won't take so long to get the next update out to you guys! Which should hopefully be a bit longer then this one! Hope this was worth it and until next time, R and R!**


	16. Metapocalypse Now Part 3

**Chapter 16**

 **Metapocalypse Now**

 **Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: And its time to roll on with an all new chapter! Oh, and as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

The fighting so far had been intense, perhaps more intense the time with Slade and his Mirakuru Army. Something Oliver was grateful as Hell for that they didn't have Meta powers or they would have all been screwed for sure back then. Downtown Central was an absolute mess thanks to the fighting that saw cars damaged and flipped about in a variety of ways. Holes in walls and windows and even on the street itself. The Police Force were helping but they could only do so much to help out Teams Arrow and Flash and a part of Oliver was starting to seriously consider using more lethal methods against the Earth-2 Metas. And despite the injury Earth-2 Laurel had sustained earlier on, she was also in the fight with her fellow Metas and was keeping her Earth-1 counterpart quite busy in both fighting and barbed remarks. Refusing to even listen to any rational words her counterpart was trying to get through to her on. For Laurel 'Black Canary' Lance, learning that their parents on Earth-2 had ended up dead courtesy of either the Earthquake Generator or the Particle Accelerator had been heartbreaking.

Which had been just two of Black Siren's reasons for going the route she had gone on. The lack of closure where Ollie and Sara was concerned was only another factor in that too since she had no idea if Sara was even alive still unlike Ollie who was confirmed to be very much dead on her Earth as he had gone down with the Gambit's sinking. Laurel barely had a chance to see how the others were coping, though she could tell Oliver was having a very hard time with a guy who could use Telekinesis at one point during her fight with her counterpart. Roy however had thankfully knocked the guy out much to Oliver's relief after he'd managed to sneak up on him and mentor gave student an appreciative nod over it before getting back into the thick of things. The two archers quickly finding themselves up against a guy who could seemingly spit something close to lava from the palms of his hands! The fact he looked like molten rock only served to make the two think the stuff coming out of his hands was close to or actually was lava!

Roy was soon thrown a good distance from the fight and Oliver soon found himself on the ground looking up at the Molten Rock man. "Heh heh, looks like I'm gonna melt me a Green Bean."

And just as he was about to strike the downed archer, a staff whacked him in his mid-section, causing him to double over in pain, allowing for Oliver to quickly get out of the way thanks to his savior! His opponent soon found himself covered in thick layers of ice thanks to the good Captain Cold and his cold gun. "Sorry we're late, time travel can be a little rocky." Called out Ray Palmer as he and the others showed up and soon joined in on the fighting.

Oliver was pretty damned surprise but gave a nod of appreciation to Sara who smiled at him with a nod of her own. The two began to fight side by side against the soldiers of Zoom much to the irritation of Earth-2 Laurel as rage filled her at the sight of her long to be dead sister! Even knocking her Earth-1 counterpart down rather harshly and forcing her way through the large fighting crowd. "Does this mean your mission is over with!?" Asked Oliver as he and Sara fought on.

"For now, it is, but Rip wants us to consider being the new Time Masters now that the old ones are all dead."

"Quite so Ms. Lance, but as I said, I'm more then willing to allow you all the time you need to make your decision." Called out a slightly breathless Rip Hunter as he fought nearby.

Sara never even had a chance to say anything to that thanks to what she thought was her sister coming up to her with an angry look on her face. "You've no idea of the bone I've got to pick with you!" Snarled her sister angrily as she lunged for her.

And making Sara dodge it in confusion. "Canary! That's not your sister!"

"What the Hell do you mean that's not her!? It sure as Hell looks like her!"

"What he means you boyfriend stealing whore is that I'm the Laurel of Earth-2!" Screamed the angry Laurel as she struck out again, only to get her leg caught by Sara.

Who was quite stunned by that admission all things considered! "I'm gonna make a guess here but you never got any closure on your Earth did you?" Asked the White Canary as she fought against her sister's doppleganger.

Who were soon joined by the Black Canary and pretty much driving Dinah Lance into a conniption fit over the whole damned thing thanks to news helicopters and the like! She swore that Quentin and their daughters were going to be in Hell once she was done with them! As neither of her two daughters… Or well, all three which was weird to even think about had no place in that sort of a situation damnit! The trio continued to fight on in a two on one fight with the Lance sisters doing all they could to get through to their third sister even if she wasn't wanting to listen to any of it thanks to her rage and long held grief. "Its good to know that whatever happens wherever it happens, I can always appreciate a damn good fight." Muttered Mick Rory as he fought with the Snart siblings.

"Yes, something to be very happy over." Called out Leonard as he iced another Meta using the safest setting he had.

Leonard Snart was still somewhat upset over the fact that the team had pulled him out of what was going to be his last moment at the last second as he had honestly felt it was his time to go. Plus it had really been something he wanted to screw the Time Masters over on even more in addition to his blowing everything to high Hell. He and Sara had also chosen not to pursue anything other then friendship since neither was sure anything beyond that was still something the Time Masters, even dead was something of a manipulation of theirs. "You guys have got A LOT of explaining to do!" Yelled Sara as she decked a green skinned man who'd been using his legs to hop around on much to her immense annoyance.

"Of course sis, of course! After we've dealt with our friends here!"

"LEN, DUCK!" Came the surprise but urgent yell from Sara and he quickly did so as a sonic scream came flying over his head and into several of their opponents, instantly putting them down and out.

"I owe you a drink!" Promised the man to his fellow Legends team mate and focused his attention back on to the fight in front of him.

"Damned right you do." Muttered Sara with a grin that quickly died after an attempted leg sweep by Laurel 2.

Who was even sneering at her. "Aww, did you sleep with him too you little slut?"

Sara glared at her, no longer even feeling sorry for her sister's counterpart and more pissed off then anything else. "No, bitch, I didn't. Kissed him? Yes. Sleep with him? No."

Laurel 2 sneered at her again as she had trouble believing that. Though the look didn't last long as Laurel 1 punched her in the face, making her all too willing to kick her hard in the mid-section to show her appreciation of that. As the fight continued on along with barbed comments, Ray 'The Atom' Palmer was in the air fighting a tailed figure who could seemingly fly with no help from any kind of source. Something that was honestly fascinating to the man even though he knew it was Particle Accelerator related. The man used a Nagamaki as his preferred weapon of choice and Ray was thankful as Hell that he hadn't been able to cut through his armor just yet. "Look, why don't you just put that down and we can fight it out fist to fist?" Tried the man but all he got was an angry response in another language.

He was then forced to duck when his opponent threw the Nagamaki at him, a move that quickly found its place in a wall behind him and the two were soon trading blows. Until Ray got a solid blow to his jaw that sent him reeling away and feeling disoriented thanks to it. This allowed his opponent an opportunity to screw with him and went after a kid who'd been unfortunately caught in the crossfire and carried him off into the sky while also grabbing his weapon. Ray, seeing this, shook off the disorientation and quickly took off after them with Kendra noticing and following along as well. As she wasn't about to let her husband face this on his own! The time they had spent in the past together had brought the two really close to one another, to the point of falling in love and even wanting to marry one another, something they did shortly after re-uniting with their team mates. It was something that Carter hadn't been happy about at all after they brought his latest re-incarnation onboard after discovering Vandal had him in his employ.

Kendra had firmly told him that she didn't want to be stuck in the past and that it was time for a change. And this was one of those changes. Carter didn't like it but he thankfully left it be as he had no desire to ruin the happiness his centuries old love had found with another. As she flew, Kendra narrowly avoided a blast of energy from an attacker that FIRESTORM was fighting against, and her fellow team mate seemed to be rather enjoying himself for that matter. Which made her wonder if that was a good or bad thing but she figured Martin was likely already reprimanding him for it. His family on the other hand were quite surprised to see him fighting like he was and worried more for his safety then the fact he was apparently also a Meta-Human! "WOO! Nearly as great as Football!" Yelled an enthusiastic Jax as he fought the guy who could throw energy blasts.

Martin said nothing, though he was certainly tempted! As this went on, Ray was throwing blasts at the flying tailed figure and demanding he put the kid down but was so far ignored. The figure then did an abrupt rise into the air that turned into a spin, allowing for him to strike Ray's helmet rather hard and causing a small crack to happen that he didn't realize had occurred. The attack sent him tumbling a bit as he hadn't expected it and was glad the helmet had absorbed the impact! As that woulda given him one Hell of a headache no doubt! "Want leetle boy? Then catch!" Called out the figure in horrible English and to Ray's horror, the man dropped the little boy who soon started to plummet to the ground.

"NO!" Yelled the man in horror and quickly hauled ass to catch the kid.

Seeing what had happened had both horrified and angered Kendra greatly and using the staff she'd been training with in sessions with Sara, used it to great effect as she angrily smashed it into the man's face. Sending him tumbling away in agonized pain and soon flew off to try and help her husband catch the little screaming boy. Ray put as much power as he was able to into his thrusters to catch the kid before he could hit the ground in a very unpleasant way and those on the ground let out cheers when he caught the little boy. Something that made Ray give out a sigh of relief! Unfortunately however, the power he had used to speed up faster had kept him going right into the ground and he had to instantly turn around with the little boy wrapped up in his arms. "Oh, this is probably gonna hurt." Muttered the man worriedly.

And true to his thoughts, it was exactly that as he went crashing into the ground and kept on going until he hit a wall with a groan. "RAY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Yelled Kendra in alarm as she hurriedly landed on the ground and immediately went over to him and helped him get up.

"Ugh, yeah, I think so." Moaned the man as he let go of the boy once being helped to stand up.

"Thanks mister!" Said the kid gratefully.

"Anytime buddy!" Replied Ray as he pat the kid on the head and messed his hair up some.

Kendra however had a slightly worried look on her face, a look her husband soon caught sight of. "What? What's wrong?"

"Your helmet babe."

"My helmet? What about it?"

"Its… Well, its gone."

Ray looked at her in shock over that one and he quickly put his hands on his face and realized then and there that it was true! And thanks to news crews and the like, many who thought him dead were surprised as Hell about the fact he was alive and well! Not to mention fighting against bad Meta-Humans! "Well, that's… That's something." Muttered the man in slight shock while Kendra just shook her head at him and hugged him as cheers went up yet again.

More cheers could be heard all through out the city as the Meta-Human army soon collapsed to the ground, unconscious much to the surprise of those fighting against them. "They… They did it! THEY DID IT!" Yelled out an over joyed Barry as he realized what had happened!

Never realizing that Harry himself had fallen victim to it since he had given his protective gear to his daughter for her safety. Barry quickly got to work by putting every Meta in a jail cell that had been Cisco-fied and per the request of the Lance sisters, had placed Earth-2 Laurel down in the Pipeline in the hopes they could get through to her. Zoom himself was snarling in rage after he had thankfully managed to outrun the wave that knocked his army out. A run that took him well outside of the city. " **You think you've won Barry!? I promise you, you've truly won nothing! And I will ensure you know that very soon!** " Promised the snarling demonic Speedster as he would allow Barry a few days to bask in his victory and then take it from him in the most painful way possible!

And he couldn't wait to deliver such a painful blow! As it would simply be his greatest blow yet and ensure Barry Allen's fall!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ho! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I likely coulda kept going but I felt that that was a good place to end this. I'll be sure to include Sara being rather surprised by Shado being alive in the next chapter. Which may or may not be the final one. R and R!**


	17. End Game

**Chapter 17**

 **End Game**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And this is it y'all, the final chapter! And one I hope all of you will enjoy! To my guest reviewer, I'm pretty sure during Harry's flashbacks to Earth-2, there was a news report being played about the Robert Queen as Arrow reveal. Though its been awhile sicne I saw the episode so I may be wrong. As for Felicity and Oliver? If you haven't read my other fics involving those two… Well… I'm afraid you're gonna have a bad time. Also, I don't even watch Gotham and that Fight Club 2.0 video was pretty awesome! Alos, apologies in advance to Dante 101 as I know something in this is gonna annoy him a little! Now… Let's roll on!**

* * *

 **STAR Labs**

The saviors of Central City had soon gathered at the Lab, though Ray quickly found himself on the phone with the folks who had been running Palmer Tech ever since Felicity had died. Which had been a bombshell for him and planned to have a word with Oliver about that real soon once he was off the phone! But one thing was clear for him however, going with the Legends to keep track of Time was off the table for him as he had to return to his company and ensure things would be okay. As he talked on the phone with the Board, he could faintly hear a surprised shout from Sara and hoped that whatever it was wasn't something bad. She and her sister had already placed Earth-2 Laurel in a Pipeline Cell once they had gotten there and she had yet to wake up and the man had a feeling her reaction wasn't going to be all that of a great one once she woke up. As for Sara and her surprised shout? Well, who wouldn't do something like that when they saw a friend back from the dead!

"Are you from another Earth too!?"

"No, I am not, Sara. But it is good to see you too." Replied Shado in slight amusement.

"Somehow lost in time? A clone? A twin!?" Asked the Blonde assassin and getting chuckles from Oliver as he couldn't help but find her reaction to be pretty amusing.

Even if it did get him an ass kicking later! "No to all three. Though I do have a twin named Mei."

"Then how… How the Hell are you here!? Cause so help me God if this is some sick plan..."

"Darhk brought her back as a way to get back at me. We were thankfully able to capture her and bring her back to our side." Oliver informed her softly with a look at Shado that had the woman ducking her head.

Though one could see a smile on her lips if they were really looking. "How!?"

"He's got his own Lazarus Pit, and that's not all. He brought back Tommy, my father, and Shado's father." Replied the archer grimly and making Sara's eyes widen in great shock over that.

She then got angry as that was beyond horrible to do! "I should've killed him when I had the chance." Growled the girl angrily and making Shado walk over and place a hand of comfort on her upper arm.

"Worry not Sara, though he never intended it, he has given me a second chance at life and I for one am glad for it." A glance towards Oliver clearly told the Blonde just why that was.

Something she had no doubt would cause problems for Oliver and Felicity if it wasn't already. Ray soon came into the room and the look on his face didn't bode well! "Oliver! Please tell me Felicity is secretly alive in order to protect her!" Begged the man as he got in front of Oliver and making for Kendra, Carter, and Sara's eyes to widen in great surprise.

Oliver lowered his head and this simple act was enough to make Ray stumble back in shock and grief. "No… God no..."

"She, she died in early April. We're not, we're not sure if it was cause of unknown complications from the injuries Darhk's Ghosts had caused her or what..." Informed the man with a heavy sigh.

Kendra quickly wrapped Ray in a hug that he sorely needed while everyone else lowered their heads in respect for the loss of Felicity as it was the right thing to do. Even if the Snarts, Rip, Rory, Stein, and Jax hadn't even known her. Sara felt cold inside and knew then and there that she couldn't go with Rip to be a Time Master as she had to help Ollie find and kill Damien Darhk once and for all. "Rip, my answer is no. I need to be in Star to help Ollie kill that son of a bitch." Proclaimed the woman angrily and he nodded at that as he fully understood.

"I understand Sara, perhaps in the distant future we can discuss this again."

She nodded and then walked off to deal with her emotions over Felicity while Laurel followed her as well to make sure she would be okay. "I'm staying too Rip, I've had enough time travel to last me a lifetime." Said Leonard Snart.

"I'm goin'. Thanks to what those morons did to me I know of the importance of helpin' keep the time line in tact." Stated Mick gruffly and surprising Lisa a great deal as she never would have expected that of him!

"I shall come too as there is nothing for me here." Added Carter.

Both Ray and Kendra declared they were staying as well, along with Jax and Stein as both felt they could do more good in their present day time. Rip sighed but was grateful he had at least Mick and Carter agreeing to come with as it was better then nothing. "Very well my friends, I thank you for what you were willing to do and I thank you for what you have yet to do still."

Nods were sent his way from those of the Legends team members still in the room. Barry soon appeared with several bags of food in his arms and sat them down. "I am in serious need of this." Muttered the Speedster tiredly before he sat down and started to chow down.

"You are seriously lucky you can eat all that and stay in shape." Groused Kendra and getting a nod of agreement from Lisa.

A response was heard from the Speedster but considering he had food in his mouth, no one had been able to quite understand him. Patty and Iris soon came in with bags of food of their own and handed them to Barry, along with Patty giving his bulged cheek a kiss and feeling quite happy that things were okay for now. She too felt slightly jealous of the fact her boyfriend could eat so much and not have to worry about weight gain! After Barry finished eating and everyone talked a bit more, they all went their separate ways for the night to rest up before doing anything else. Never knowing of the dark plans Zoom had in mind for not only them, but the rest of the Multiverse itself.

 **May 21th, 2016 Star City**

Several days had passed since they had all stopped the Meta-Human army and things had been relatively quiet, though it had put some on edge once again cause of it. The twelth had seen the Star City crew minus Roy head back home after a late breakfast and hearty conversation between the Star and Central friends. Along with Oliver visiting Samantha and William for a short time. Roy had chosen to remain behind to continue to help Barry with the threat of Zoom, help that was only boosted with Jax and Martin offering their assistance as well much to Barry's happiness as he felt this just meant really good things in the days to come. The Lance sisters had promised to return as soon as possible to further talk with Laurel-2, though it'd be about two days later when they returned with a very persistant Dinah who hadn't been happy about her only girls being Vigilantes! Even having blamed it on Oliver until the girls had set her straight and the reunion between her and Laurel-2 hadn't been the most pleasant.

Cisco's recent vibes had also not been that promising either since it showed a lot of dead birds. Of course, Lisa distracting him some helped keep him from being horribly bothered by it even if it was driving him a little nuts to find out what it meant. Though he and the others would start to get a clue when the demonic Speedster knkown as Zoom kidnapped and later killed Henry Allen right in front of Barry. Breaking his upbeat happy attitude entirely and having to be locked in a cell to prevent him from doing anything that Zoom wanted. Even though it'd been the last thing Patty had wanted to do but she did get in there with him to provide moral support as she could understand where he was coming from. Roy sticking around would even turn out to be a really good idea following the final defeat of Zoom in the days after the Meta-Human army had been stepped. It helped to have a little extra notice from Rip Hunter as well where Barry was concerned. Even if the young man was pissed as Hell for their intervention.

Thus preventing him from being able to change the past where his mother was concerned. Patty wouldn't be a happy camper for awhile where he was concerned and it'd take some time before he got back on her good side. The Speed Force had also stepped in and removed Barry's speed until they felt he could be trusted with it again and requested the real true Jay Garrick to watch over the city in his stead. Something that bothered the young man a great deal considering he looked so much like his father. Harry would return to Earth-2 after things had settled down, but Jessie chose to remain on Earth-1 thanks to her growing closeness with Wally. The Star City crew had their hands full in between Dinah learning of a few things and making accusations, Darhk's Ghosts being problematic, and Nyssa's Asassins openly engaging them once she and the League had shown up in Star in its entirety and made the revelation that Nanda Parbat was no more. Something that had honestly bothered Sara some and made her more determined then ever to kill Damien Darhk for all he'd been responsible for. Even if it had been indirectly.

Her relationship with Nyssa had re-kindled and it felt stronger then ever before. And the fact they no longer had to worry about un-approving fathers was a huge bonus too. Though it was clear that Sara's time with the Legends had changed her and it took Nyssa some time to get used to those changes. The former Heir to the Demon was even gladdened for the fact her Love no longer was cursed by the effects of the Lazarus. Ray, upon arrival in Star, had quickly headed to Palmer Tech where the Board was waiting on him and after a thorough explanation of where he'd been, well aside from the whole time traveling stuff, he'd quickly taken back the reins of the company once he'd finished his story much to their satisfaction and understanding. Though a few of the Board were a little wary of Kendra due to her being his wife but left it alone and decided on a wait and see approach with her. The fact she had refused a job there made her look somewhat better in those few indivuals' eyes as she hadn't wanted it to seem like her husband was doing her any favors.

She did however get a job at the Wildcat Gym helping train kids and even women in self defense thanks to the skills Sara had taught her in their time together aboard the Wave Rider. Sara would even join her and Ted as an instructor there as well since she wasn't exactly wanting to go back to Bartending despite Thea's attempts to the contrary. Some were hesitant while others were excited about the prospect of getting to be trained by two awesome bad ass heroines! Oliver and Shado would even find themselves being drawn more and more to one another since coming back to Star and the man wasn't exactly fighting it due to his feelings for her. Even culminating in kissing her deeply one night after deciding that enough was enough and that Felicity would want him to be happy again. It was something Shado had quite liked and the deep kiss had turned into more.

Donna hadn't been too happy about it but realized he had a point about her daughter wanting him to be happy. Though she still felt some unhappiness towards the whole thing. Around the 19th, however, things would start to get really tense. Starting when Thea up and vanished without a trace thanks to a recently mind controlled Alex, along with Thanatos and Robert Queen's aide in the whole thing. Darhk would even make his final gambit on the 21st by declaring that he had a missile coming straight for the city that would be enough to wipe it out thanks to his growing rage and possible insanity after losing his wife. The city had instantly gone nuts after that and Jessica had gotten her daughter out of the city via a Helicoptor while she and Oliver raced out into the streets to try and calm them down. "And I know that we've been through hard times before and I know that just as we were able to get through those, we will be able to get through this just as well! But to do it, we need to be united as one or there is simply no hope! Be united, be hopeful! Show the darkness that the light is stronger!" Spoke Oliver passionately from atop a car he'd gotten on top of while his words were broadcasted through out the city.

Jessica looked up at him with a smile on her lips, proud of the man he'd become and she knew her old friend Moira would be just as proud. His words even beginning to have an effect on those around them and through out the city as they calmed down from the fears they had. As the man was honestly right about his words as because if they didn't do anything, the darkness won! And that just couldn't be had! The sounds of someone flying above them made them all raise their heads upwards, realizing it to be Ray Palmer himself headed towards a streak of smoke that seemed to be headed their way. And with a mighty explosion, the missile was destroyed, sparking cheers to erupt all through out the city while Oliver looked on proudly at his friend. Who flew over and gave everyone there a salute as he went on. Once off the car, Jessica would have a quiet word with Oliver. "That man needs to be stopped, Oliver! Who knows if he's got another missile he can aim at us!" Hissed the woman in worry and fear.

"I know, Jessica, I know. I'll have a word with the Green Arrow and see if he and his team can finally do something about it." He replied grimly.

This got a smirk from the woman, making him mildly confused. "What?"

"Its cute how you think I'm clueless about you being the Green Arrow young man. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." She told him with that smirk still in place as he looked at her in shock.

"How…?"

"A mother knows things sweetheart." Replied Jessica kindly and making him chuckle.

That would probably be something he'd never doubt, at least when it comes to the more older and experienced mothers anyway. They hugged and soon went on back to City Hall to do any sort of damage control. A short time later would see Shado having a moment of realization and wanting to smack herself for it and soon had herself, Noah, Nyssa, Constantine, and Diggle head down beneath Star City where Darhk's underground base of operations was. Neither Oliver and Sara had been happy about it once they'd found out but as Laurel explained it, Shado had thought it best for it to happen as soon as possible while he'd been busy with the city affairs. Shado's team had been quite surprised by the fact that Damien Darhk had been able to make an underground domed community right under everyone's noses. One that had quite a few people living in it for that matter! Ones who believed in what Darhk was doing and the disturbing thing about it all was the fact none of them were under any sort of mind control either.

Shado and her team had been quickly separated thanks to the lies spread by Darhk, ending up with Diggle as her partner as they did what they could to avoid being detected. They also had a passed out Thea with them since Shado had ended up using a stun gun on her to great effect and then knocking her out. Her using the stun gun would even nicely enough work on bringing back Thea to her right mind and alerting them to the fact that Anarky had somehow escaped prison and wound up down there with all of them in order to try and blow the whole damned place sky high. They had recently discovered that using electricity on someone controlled by Darhk's pills could render said pills ineffective. Making everyone thankful for small accidental miracles! One brought about in part thanks to Curtis and Noah after they had mildly electrocuted a Ghost who tried to attack them at one point in the past few days. Anarky would even be the reason the group would even know of the giant Queen bee formerly known Brie Larvan!

Something that would freak out Thea a bit once she woke up with a slight groan. "Yeah, I think… I think we need to get out of here." Muttered the girl while apologizing to the others for having attacked them previously!

"Aww, don't tell me you're frightened of that when you made me into the man I am today!?" Questioned Anarky laughingly and not even flinching when he got glared at by Thea once they were a good distance from the room containing the giant Bee!

"Now personally, I rather think you're all being rude to the good Queen Brie." Called out Darhk conversationally with several Ghosts including Tommy and Yao Fei pointing guns at them.

Shado, not wanting to have a confrontation here and now, used a smoke pellet to quickly get away from the man and his controlled agents much to the long lived figure's annoyance. As that sort of stuff almost always left a smell in his clothes! And once they were a good distance away from him, Nyssa would say the one thing on her mind. "I truly despise that man."

"Its hard not too with how he acts." Groused Noah as he sucked in air.

"Hey, where's Little Queen and the Loony?" Questioned Constantine curiously and making everyone else realize with a little dread that the two were in fact missing.

Diggle frowned unhappily underneath his helmet. "He's gonna be in for a world of hurt if he tries anything."

"Agreed, come, let us get Noah to where he needs to be if we are to put an end to whatever Darhk is doing." Ordered Shado and the group nodded and quickly got going.

Each hoping Thea would be okay. Who would soon have to get into a big fight with Anarky after she learned that he had planted several bombs in a few key areas that if ruined, would really screw up everyone's day. The stun gun Anarky took from Constantine without his realizing it would even end up being used on Robert Queen after he had shown up where they were to try and stop them. Something that thankfully brought the man back to his senses, allowing for a tearful heartfelt reunion between father and daughter. Who both soon quickly showed what an awesome pair they made as they kicked all kinds of ass! Unfortunately, Anarky was able to activate one of his bomb, which would soon cause problems everywhere thanks to a chain reaction the explosion had caused much to Damien Darhk's annoyance. The one surviving Drone Warrior that had long guarded his daughter and even considered to be her best friend quickly came to Darhk as well. "You, get my daughter out of here immediately. Get her somewhere safe where she'll never be found by those who would not have her best interests at heart. I will join you as soon as I can."

The Drone Warrior nodded its understanding and quickly took off, each foot step easily being heard thanks to its feet and though Darhk's little girl protested it unhappily, she was soon gone much to her immense dislike. Darhk soon ordered all to abandon base much to his growing anger as this dream of his was quickly going down the damned drain! But he would have his vengeance, even if it was the last thing he would do! Unfortunately nothing could be done for Brie Larvan however. "I am genuinely sorry Miss Larvan, but it appears our time is at an end. I thank you for all you've done." He told the giant Bee before closing the doors and hauling ass, paying no attention to the angry buzzing from the Queen Bee.

Shado and her team would quickly make their way to where the prisoners were kept thanks to Noah's excellent hacking and several of them would receive quite the surprise too! "Felicity!?" Breathed out a stunned John Diggle after they had come across her in a cell and in a wheel chair.

"Digg! Oh you have no idea how good it is to see you!" Gushed to the girl as they got the door opened and soon found herself being hugged by Digg, her father much to her confusion, and even Nyssa surprisingly enough!

"I don't, I don't understand, how are you even here!?" Questioned the Vet curiously as it shouldn't be possible!

Felicity looked at him confusedly while Shado and Constantine busied themselves helping other prisoners escape, and she was about to say something when Thea and her father showed up. "What the Hell!? Felicity!?"

"That's me! And holy crap, is that Robert Queen!? I thought he was dead!"

"Never mind him girl, we thought YOU were dead!" Exclaimed the archeress much to the shock of the Blonde genius.

"We must worry about that later, for now, let us get Felicity Smoak of MIT 2009 out of here." Commanded Nyssa gently and making Felicity grin a little at the woman.

Diggle nodded and quickly picked up Felicity into his arms and with Shado and Robert leading the way, they quickly got back to the surface. And just in time as well as the underground city was completely destroyed and leaving a massive hole in the ground much to the shock of everyone in the city! "Well, we seriously don't do anything by half." Remarked Felicity offhandedly and earning her a few snorts of amusement.

"Something I'm sure my son has rubbed off on all of you." Added Robert musingly.

"Speaking of Oliver, how are you even alive!?"

Thea shook her head at that and quickly interrupted before her dad, as he was more her true father then Malcolm Merlyn ever could be. "Forget that girl, what about you!? You died in the hospital and then your mother cremated you!" Her words made Felicity look at her fiance's sister in shock while they started to walk on and Shado tried to ignore the conversation.

"I… What? But I'm right here! That son of a bitch had his goons kidnap me from the hospital!"

"That old son must have switched your body with another's then, probably used a little magic to help out too." Theorized Constantine grimly as he wouldn't put it past the man to do such a thing!

"Ollie's mind is gonna be blown." Muttered Thea and she couldn't help but wonder how Shado was taking the whole thing!

Several ARGUS vehicles soon showed up and a tight hug was shared between Lyla and Digg and then they were all on their way back to the Lair. All the while answering questions thrown their way about what all they had seen down below. Felicity's being alive, a giant Queen Bee formerly known as Brie Larvan, and Robert Queen being saved from slavery was the primary shockers of the debriefing for a certainty! Along the way, Damien Darhk would get on the airwaves and lay out a challenge for the Green Arrow and his Merry band to have a final face off with him in the business district as it was time to end things once and for all. Never realizing he was gonna have more then just the Green Arrow and his team coming for the final show down. But a good portion of the residents of the city too! Felicity, along with Robert and Noah would be quickly left at the Lair in a surprising and tearful reunion with Donna and Curtis while Shado and her team went to join Oliver and his.

Thankfully arriving just in time too as the two leaders started to talk. "Well, I think its a lovely evening for a showdown wouldn't you say? I mean, after all the problems you and your friends have caused me I'd say its about time I got payback." Said Darhk angrily.

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm not too apologetic about any of that." Replied Oliver with his voice disguised.

Darhk chuckled at him with a shake of the head. "By the end of this, you will be. I can promise you that, Oliver."

The remains of his army then came forward, which was more then enough for Oliver and his team but they would fight regardless. "Nyssa, I trust you've been keeping that ring shined up for me?"

"I believe you'll be finding out soon enough Damien." Replied the woman cooly.

Another chuckle escaped the man after that. "Oh you guys are cute with your little super team, but come on! Its clear here I'm gonna win in the end! So why not just go ahead and surrender now and then maybe get a Pizza or two?"

"Who says its just us?" Asked Sara Lance challengingly.

And as if to prove her point, the residents of Star City, including the Police, along with more ARGUS soldiers, LoA members, and the Bratva showed up. All standing behind Oliver and his team, ready to begin the fight and finally rid the city of its latest nuisance. "Well, isn't this cute?" Remarked Darhk sardonically.

"But if you all want to die, then who am I to deny you that?"

The fight was on then with various yells as everyone clashed with Darhk and his Ghosts with several news choppers in the air giving a live broadcast to the whole thing to the rest of the city and beyond it. Sin showed what a damned good fighter she was thanks in part to Ted Grant's training after he'd taken her under his wing and she was even making excellent use of her barbed wire bat! Which had honestly made Roy wish he was there to fight alongside both her and Thea! Both Laurel and Shado had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with Tommy and Yao Fei and the fights were proving to be rather unpleasant both phsyically and emotionally for the two. At least until a good healthy dose of electrical shock therapy helped knock the two out after Constantine had helped provide a little magical help where Yao Fei was concerned. Laurel had to knock off Tommy's helmet since his entire outfit had been shock proof and it allowed Constantine to do a little more magic to help out much to her relief.

At the center of it all however was Oliver and Darhk as they fought against one another. Neither showing any mercy towards the other as they fought on. Oliver was even certain the man was using a little magic in his fists as well as they fought as otherwise it probably wouldn't hurt more then it should. "Playing dirty huh? Figures trash like you would."

"If it helps me win, I'll do it." Retorted Darhk as he ducked a blow to his face.

Which allowed him to get a chokehold on his opponent and sending him to his knees. "Now, let's let your adoring public know your little identity. Hmm? I'm sure your friends in the Bratva would just love to know that little secret!" Chuckled the man but before he could follow through with ripping off the hood and mask, he found himself getting hit in the head thanks to a 2 by 4.

Courtesy of one Quentin Lance who sneered at the man. A sneer that remained in place, even as the bleeding centuries old man raised him into the air with some of his magic. "Looks like its about that time I did something about you, Quentin."

"Go ahead scumbag! I ain't afraid to die!"

A humorless chuckle escaped his captor after that. "So be it then, Captain."

"I don't think so!" Growled Oliver as he rammed an arrow straight through Darhk's back, through his heart, and all the way outside of his chest.

Causing him to drop Quentin down to the ground and making the good Captain groan a little as two police officers rushed over and helped him. Darhk gagged a little as he tried to laugh while blood came out of his mouth. "And the… Valiant hero saves… Saves the day! How pathetically… Quaint..."

Oliver said nothing as he pulled the arrow out and the body of Damien Darhk fell to the ground afterwards. Something that brought out massive cheers to everyone present and by those watching of the fight. More cheering happened after Shado ran up to Oliver and kissed him right on the lips, and he would deepen it much to the shock and hurt of Felicity as she watched the scene from the Lair. Making her wonder if he had even truly loved her to begin with. Several days would pass, days that would be busy as the city dealt with the giant hole in the ground, along with the remaining HIVE forces still in the city, the fact both Robert Queen and Tommy Merlyn were alive again thanks to Darhk playing around with things he shouldn't have was rather shocking as well. And Tommy more then the others who had been brought back had been in severe need of therapy after all the horrible shit he'd been forced to do under Darhk's control.

But Laurel would be there every step of the way and it'd be something he'd greatly appreciate a lot. Both realized they had been given a second chance at things and he promised her that once he had fully dealt with his issues as best as he could, they would make the best of their second chance with one another. Shado's sister Mei had even shown up in the city, leading to a rather tearful reunion between the daughters and their father. Which that, along with the city clean up had kept Oliver pretty occupied. Something that helped him out some as he wasn't sure what to do about Felicity as it had been a Hell of a shocker to realize she was even still alive! Even cursing Darhk's name for his deception where she was concerned. Felicity herself was at a standstill in her life thanks to the fact she was declared dead and it would take time before she could have that changed. And so she occupied herself with reading up on all the things the team had done in her absense and she had a lot of trouble accepting the things she'd learned.

As Felicity honestly couldn't believe the things that Oliver had willingly done during the war with Damien Darhk and her issues with it had certainly even put her at odds with a few of the others in the group. The fifth day of the clean up and return to normalcy would see Oliver on television with a big announcement to make. "Thank you all for coming, as you all know, the Green Arrow and his team, along with many of you here in the city saw to the end of Damien Darhk and his Ghosts here in the city. Which is something I am forever grateful for to not only him and his team, but to all of you as well. Hope and Unity is how we all managed to achieve success in this most recent attack by the Darkness of Man and I firmly believe that those two things can help us continue to do so."

He went silent after that for a few moments as everyone took all that in in whatever way. "But now that the War on Darhkness is over with, its time I stepped down as Mayor of Star City. As I led you all in the dark times and now its time for my Deputy Mayor Jessica Danforth to take my place and lead you all into the Light. I have full faith in her to do an excellent job."

Jessica herself was stunned as can be by this as reporters yelled out questions at the man that he refused to answer as he walked to her, hugged her, and then walked off. Jessica would then approach the podium and start talking. Her time as Mayor of Star City would prove to be a good run, even supporting the Green Arrow and his team in all that they did. Course that meant them having to use less lethal tactics but they didn't mind that any. Hell, it was even something of a relief for Oliver anyway as he didn't want to be that kind of man anymore. Two days would pass before a confrontation between Oliver and Felicity happened. One that wouldn't be all that pleasant either all things considered.

"We need to talk." Began the Hacker genius once he was down in the Bunker with her.

"Yeah, we do."

"All the things you did while I was you know… Dead? How can you even justify it? Making deals with ARGUS? Getting back in bed with the Bratva!? How!? How Oliver!? And God, let's not even get into you apparently having a son!"

"I did what I felt I had to do in order to win against Damien Darhk. It was the only WAY we were going to be able to win, Felicity! The thing with the Bratva? I was a damned fool to allow that to deteriorate to begin with."

She looked at him in silence, unwilling to believe a word of what he'd just said. Felicity felt that had he thought more clearly, he would have found other better ways to win the war against Darhk. "You're better then this, Oliver. I know you are, I KNOW YOU CAN BE!"

A sigh and a shake of the head came from the man. "Maybe, or maybe that's just what you've built in your head of me. Forgetting that I am not someone to be put on an idealized pedestal."

"Clearly I must have, or the man I loved enough to want to marry wouldn't have gotten back with a dead fantasy island girl." Retorted the Blonde unhappily and not even giving a damn if he was glaring hotly at her.

He stepped up to her and leaned down to be at eye level with her. "I thought you dead for nearly two months. TWO MONTHS! I mourned for you, and when Shado came back into my life, I fought it my old feelings for her! But then… Then I realized that you would want me to be happy and move on instead of staying stuck in the past. But clearly I was wrong."

A sniffle escaped the woman after hearing all that, even looking away from him. "I can't… I can't be here for this. I can't see you and her together. I can't see that or be part of this team who were willing to do whatever it took to win against Damien Darhk."

"If that's how you truly feel, then I can't stop you. And you know where the door is." Said Oliver with a sigh but he was somewhat glad she was leaving.

As in his view, she had never been meant for this kind of thing to begin with. Felicity looked at him with tears and hurt in her eyes and she realized then and there that it truly was over. Especially if he was unwilling to fight for her. Shaking her head at him, the Blonde genius rolled past him as Oliver stood up and refused to look her way. As she neared the elevator doors, Felicity turned back to him one last time after pressing the button. "Goodbye… Oliver." She called out softly and when no response was given, she went inside the newly opened elevator with Shado coming out of it.

Her last view of Oliver would be the dark haired Asian beauty walking towards him as the doors closed up. "Oliver?" Spoke up Shado in concern.

Making him turn to her with a smile on his lips. "Shado." Breathed the man.

"Are you well?"

"No, but I will be. With you and the others by my side, I will be." He told her softly and earning a beautiful smile from the woman.

"Something I am sure you will come to regret Baobei. As my father wishes to join the team and even assist in training."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle over the mental image that gave him as he stepped closer to the beautiful Asian woman that he never ever thought he'd get a second chance with. "I can live with that." Causing a chuckle to erupt from her as she remembered the stories he'd told her once upon a time of the small amount of training her father had put him through.

"I'm sure you will come to regret that decision."

"Maybe, maybe not." And if her sister, his father, and Tommy wanted to join the team, they were more then welcome too. Though he had doubts that his dad and Tommy would want to join considering the Hell they'd been put through thanks to Damien Darhk.

Shado smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, grateful for this second chance with the man she had fallen for on the island of Lian Yu. The two soon met in a deep kiss and in that moment in time, there was nothing but one another as they poured everything they felt into their kiss with another.

 **The HIVE Crater**

In the remains of the rubble of the HIVE base, the top of it could be seen stirring a bit as rocks and other things began to fall down the sides. And then a green three fingered hand burst through it and soon a whole body was coming out of it as well. The figure gasped for air as she made her way out of the tomb she'd been buried in. Her skin was green and she looked rather thin, both hands having three fingers while her feet had five toes each. Antenna could be seen coming out of her hair along with a small mouth and nose and two giant bug like eyes similar to say a Fly or a Dragonfly on her face. This was Brie Larvan and somehow, somehow she'd managed to survive the destruction of the HIVE Base that had housed the inheritors of the new world. "Revenge… Revenge will be mine." Buzzed the woman angrily as wings unfurled from her back and she took flight.

It would take time, but the former Queen Bee, now Bug-Eyed Bandit, would have her revenge against everyone for what had happened to her!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that's a wrap folks and hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! Sorry if this isn't the ideal ending some of you might have hoped for and originally, I was gonna kill off Robert but decided against it. I had considered off and on for the longest time of retiring from writing Arrow stories but now I'm not so sure about that anymore. As I've been feeling a pull to write out a story based on 'The Tracker' chapters from my Possibilities fic.**

 **S** **o see you all soon whenever I get around to writing it! Until next time! And will I make a sequel to this? I honestly don't know but we'll see what happens in the future!**


End file.
